no puedo estar sin ti
by nami8221
Summary: Dedicado a la película Strong world, es un Zoro y Luna. Luffy deberá afrontarse a un nuevo enemigo para salvar a su navegante. Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Hoola! os traigo un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste.

Y ante todo gracias por leer esta historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Los mugiwaras habían continúa su viaje después de los dos años que estuvieron separados. Dejaron la isla Shabondy para surcar los mares del nuevo mundo, algo que habían esperado durante dos años y no perderían la oportunidad de encontrar nuevas aventuras.

El mugiwara estaba dando saltos en la cabeza del león diciendo- ¡RUMBO A LA SIGUIENTE ISLA!- Voltea a ver a la navegante que mira atentamente a su log pose- ¿Nami cuando llegamos a la siguiente isla?- Decía con un tono de niño pequeño.

-Ya me lo has preguntado más de cien veces durante esta hora. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos- La pelirroja estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de su capitán.

-Ooooh Nami –swam que bien se te ve por las mañanas- se levantaba un Sanji, quién tenía corazones en vez de ojos y bailaba con su típico baile.

-No puedes ser más patético por que no te entrenas- decía un Zoro tocándose la cabeza.

-¡Que has dicho marimo!- Sanji le mostró una mueca de rabia.

-¡Repítelo si te atreves cejas rizadas!- sus frentes se juntaban haciendo algo parecido a un pulso pero de frentes, se enviaban una mirada que hacía chipas de fuego cuando se cruzaban. Ninguno dejaría que le venciera nadie. Pero en eso estaban equivocados, Nami harta de verles discutir les pegado dos coscorrones a cada uno, dejándoles tirados en mitad del suelo.

-¡Dejar ya de pelearos!- decía enfurecida mirando a sus compañeros.

-Sí Nami- swam, no puedo rechazar una orden tuya. Iré a prepararos un zumo a mis hermosas chicas- Dejo la cubierta para dirigirse a la cocina con su bailecito y el humo del cigarro salía haciendo formas parecidas a corazones.

-¡Uaaa! Yo me voy a echar una siesta- decía el peliverde poniendo sus manos sujetando su cabeza. Se apoyó en la barandilla del Sunny y se quedó dormido nada más darle la primera brisa en la cara.

-Este siempre igual- decía al viento la pelirroja al ver el panorama.

-Y que lo digas navegante- san- contesto Robín que salía de su cuarto con un libro de la isla Shabondy.

-¡A! Robín que bien que ya te despertaste- Le mandó una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Robín contestó con otra.

-No podía dormir con tanto ¿Otra vez se estaban peleando Sanji y Zoro?- decía un poco irónica.

-Sí, son siempre igual, sino pelean acaban estallando-decía un poco enojada.

-¡NAMI! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la isla?

-¿¡SIGUES CON LA MISMA PREGUNTA!? ¡Ya te he dicho que te lo diré cuando lo divisemos- luego le dice a Robín- Este también es siempre igual.

-¡Je, je!- Robín sonreía con su discreta sonrisa.

Una brisa más fuerte que las demás alarmó a la navegante que miró hacía el horizonte atentamente, en él, pudo disipar unas nubes de tonos grises ennegrecidos y unas completamente de color negro que se abalanzaban hacía su posición rápidamente, pero lo más extraño y notable de todo, era un remolino de viento que se aproximaba con una velocidad que impresionaría a cualquiera. De inmediato la navegante empezó a gritar a voces a sus nakamas:

-¡Chicos levantaos todos! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA A LAS DOCE EN PUNTO!- Gritó tan fuerte que incluso Chopper que se encontraba en la popa del barco haciendo sus rumbles balls, se alarmó y dejo el cuenco de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?- Salía Franky de su camarote.

-Se nos viene un huracán -Todos habían llegado a la cubierta menos Sanji. Paralizados, no podían casi articular palabra.

-¡¿Qué pasa Nami- swam?!- El cocinero abrió la puerta del acuario con los dos zumos en una bandeja.

-¡Sugoi!- decía Luffy quién seguía los movimientos del huracán.

-No es momento para sorprenderte. Tenemos que actuar ¡Ya!- después de llamar a su capitán empezó a dar las primeras indicaciones-Brook, Sanji encárguense de las velas. Brook, Zoro…- oye los ronquidos de su compañero que no paraba de dormir, a esto, le da un puñetazo en toda la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?- decía un desorientado Zoro.

-¡Se nos viene un huracán encima y tu te pones a dormir!- Al ver que no tenía tiempo para regañinas solo le indicó lo que tenía que hacer- Zoro, Brook y Luffy poneros en el timón. Los demás intentaremos mantener el barco estable ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- todos se pusieron en las zonas alternadas por la navegante y empezaban a hacer lo posible para que el barco aguantara lo que les tenía por venir.

El huracán se acercaba avivadamente hacía las coordenadas del barco. Todos, tenían tensos sus músculos y tenían una cara de sorpresa en ellas, menos cierto capitán que veía al huracán como algo divertido.

Impactantes veían como el huracán se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos y no podían hacer nada más que proteger a su preciado Thousand Sunny.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué pasará con el barco de los mugiwaras? ¿Podrán afrontar al huracán o no lo conseguirán?

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic con capítulos, se que los capítulos son cortos pero por algo se empieza.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí os traigo este capitulo 2 de la historia, como el anterior me quedó bastante corto me ha dado tiempo hacer otro nuevo.

Gracias por leer esta historia, aunque cortos, prometeré un Luna y un Zoro. No os entretengo más os dejo leer este capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

El huracán se mostraba ante ellos con fuerza, enturbiaba las aguas alrededor haciendo olas de espuma blanca alrededor de ellos. Los mugiwaras estaban haciendo las ordenes de la navegante lo mejor de lo posible, estaban concentrados en salvar el barco y lo más importante, sus vidas.

Ussop y Chopper estaban abrazados, asustados al peligro que se les avecinaba, estaban tan blancos que parecía que sus almas se irían de sus cuerpos en cualquier momento.

Brook, Luffy y Zoro movían el timón al máximo de lo que podían hacer, pero era tan grande la resistencia que hacía el aire que impedía que el barco girase lo suficiente, pero aún así lo intentaban.

Los primeros tablones empezaban a volar de la tarima, desafiando a la gravedad de la tierra y entrando en la orbita del huracán que los atraía y los empezaba a destruir poco a poco. Franky, intentaba sustituirlos por otros nuevos, pero era tan grande la cantidad de ellos que se iban desprendiendo del barco que no daba a basto con su trabajo.

-¡Como sigamos así, al final el barco acabará destruido por el aire!- decía un Franky bastante impotente a lo que se les venía encima.

-¡No puede ser!- decía Robín tapándose la boca con las manos, muy preocupada por su propia vida y por la vida de sus nakamas.

-¡No es posible! ¡Este es nuestro fin!- se decía la navegante a sí misma.

Ya quedaban unos segundos de diferencia para que fueran tragados por el viento, el barco empezaba a moverse de un lado para otro descontroladamente, hasta que comenzó a levitarse en el aire, primero le tocó a la proa del barco, y más tarde el barco se levitó por completo.

-¡Chicos dejar ya todo! Agarraros fuerte al mástil y a vuestros compañeros- sus nakamas obedecieron sin rechistar. El aire les empujó tan fuerte que les impulsaba hacía la pared del Sunny go. Zoro cogía a Robín con fuerza para que no callera al agua. Luffy sujetó a Nami que gracias al viento, hizo que cayera justo frente del él, la sujetaba tan fuerte en sus brazos, que se le produjo un pequeño sonrojo que la pelirroja no noto. Ella estaba asustada, no podía dejar de ver como la propia gravedad del huracán les tragaba poco a poco, aunque también miraba los fuertes brazos de Luffy que la sujetaban con firmeza, sin temblar ni un ápice. Algo que a ella la hizo tranquilizar.

El barco ya no estaba en manos de la gravedad del mar, ahora dependía del fascinante ciclón que les ha tragado y de cuyo destino no sabían si era vivir o morir.

-OOO-

El mugiwara abrió sus negros ojos, los rayos del sol le daban fuertemente en la cabeza del chico, a lo que tuvo que poner su mano en su frente para crear una sombra a sus ojos. Cuando unas escasas nubes quedaban en el cielo taparon el sol, pudo sentarse encima de la cálida arena que abundaba por la zona. Miró a su alrededor desorientado y un poco mareado pero con una vista de lince.

En lugar se comprendía principalmente por una playa de arenas cálidas, en ella, se encontraba un Sunny go bastante descuidado y roído; un mar de aguas cristalinas llena de peces de pequeño tamaño y rocas, detrás de el había una selva de gran vegetación, hojas de grandes dimensiones y un pequeño caminito de arena y hierba verde, los árboles eran también bastante grandes en proporciones de dimensiones superiores a los siete metros como mínimo. Pero lo más destacable del lugar, era un edificio en el fondo armado de acero, en una llanura de la montaña del fondo. ¿Qué haría un edificio como ese en una isla como esta? ¿De quién sería? ¿Sería de la armada o estaría abandonado?

Luffy se tocó la cabeza y se levantó de la arena, se quitó el polvo de sus pantalones azules y se encamino a socorrer a su nakama que yacía en el suelo, inconsciente todavía por la caída. El primero en ver fue a su segundo al mando, tirado con sus tres espadas pegadas a él y al lado suyo. Ligeramente el azabache mueve el cuerpo del espadachín quién empiezo a reaccionar.

-Oe Luffy- se levanta de la arena y mira alrededor suyo- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-No lo sé, seguro que nos arrastro el huracán hasta aquí?- decía un convencido Luffy en una obvia respuesta.

-¡Ay que demonios…!- decía Franky aparecía justo en ese momento en lugar de ellos-Menos mal que soy de acero- Luffy y Zoro fueron hasta Franky para hablar con él.

-¡Franky menos mal que estás bien!

-Va no a sido nada soy de acero. Deberías preocuparte más por los demás ¿Eh?- Franky se fijó en el Sunny- El barco… -El cyborg se dirige hacía el barco y los otros dos, no tuvieron más remedio que acompañarle.

Cuando están enfrente de él, deciden hacharle un vistazo antes de empezar a buscar a los demás.

-El barco esta muy destrozado, los tablones, las barandillas… deberé arreglarlo antes de partir. Pero comprobaré si tiene algo más roto antes de navegar.

-Muy bien Franky, nosotros buscaremos a los demás mientras empiezas a arreglar el barco.

-¡Super! Déjamelo a mi mugiwara- se coloca sus gafas de sol con el dedo pulgar.

-Vale, Zoro busquemos a los demás.

Empezaron a encaminarse principalmente por la playa de la isla.

En la costa oeste encontraron a Ussop y a Chopper tirados en la playa, malheridos por la caída, fueron a socorrerlos nada más verlos.

-¡ Chopper! Responde, por favor- le decía el capitán.

Zoro estaba dándole golpes a Ussop para que respondiera, pero el con cara de perdido, solo podía decir unas palabras inentendibles para el ser humano, después de articularlas se volvía a desmayar, seguramente provocados por el miedo del ciclón que no se le olvidaba de la cabeza. El espadachín siguió dándole hasta que se levantó por fin Ussop.

-Zoro, ya se ha despertado Chopper- informaba Luffy.

-También se ha despertado Ussop-Señalo a Ussop que estaba muy cabreado con el peliverde.

-Oye Zoro a que ha venido eso- Ussop tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes y colores rojos y morados que se combinaban con su tez morena.

-¡Zoro! ¿Pero que le ha pasado a Ussop?-Decía el reno extremadamente asustado- ¡Que caída más fuerte has tenido!

-Que va ha sido el idiota del espadachín que no tenía otra forma de ayudarme- enfadado, se le marcaban unas cuantas venitas de su frente.

-¡Dios mío! Déjame que te cure Ussop- Chopper coge su mochila de detrás de su espalda y saca unas cuantas vendas. Al ponérselas rodeándole la cabeza y haberle quitado los chichones e inflamaciones, volvió a meterlas en la bolsa.

-Bueno, ya hemos encontrado a Ussop, Chopper y Franky, solo nos faltan- empezó a contar con los dedos de las manos- Robín, Brook, Sanji y a Nami- luego ve a sus tres compañeros-Démonos prisa que la noche va a caer y Sanji tiene que preparar la cena y la comida de la comida que nos hemos perdido.

-Tu solo sabes pensar en comida ¿Eh?-Decía irónico Zoro mientras seguía a su capitán.

Buscaron por toda la playa pero al no encontrar nada, decidieron adentrarse en la selva. Gritaban los nombres de sus compañeros por si hubiera alguna respuesta, pero por el momento nadie contestaba con esos nombres. Se adentraron más hacía la selva.

-¡Robín, Brook, Sanji…!- gritaba el mugiwara.

-¡Luffy estamos aquí!- una voz de hombre les alarmó y fueron hasta allí.

-Sanji, Brook, Robín menos mal que estáis bien- decía Zoro.

-Estamos bien…- decía Sanji- pero a mi Robín- swam le duele una pierna- decía preocupado, a Zoro le cabreo un poco el mi que había puesto delante del nombre de la morena.

-Déjamelo que lo examine- Chopper toca la pierna de Robín- Tiene una inflamación del tobillo, te lo vendaré pero alguien te tendrá que ayudar a andar.

-Yo le ayudaré- Dijeron el espadachín y el cocinero a la vez, después se miraron con rabia el uno al otro, y empezaron a luchar como sus típicas broncas de todos los días.

-Parar ya los dos-decía Chopper- Turnaros hasta que lleguemos hasta el barco.

Los dos no quedaron muy conformes pero tenían que aceptarlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

-Oye ¿y Nami?- decía el moreno.

-¿No esta con vosotros?- se extrañaba l morena.

-No, todavía no la hemos encontrado.

-¡Que, que mi pelirroja esta solita en esta isla!-se alteraba Sanji que movía a Luffy agarrado por el cuello de su camiseta.

De repente se oye un ruido proveniente de otro lado de la selva.

-¡Luffy!- era claramente la voz de Nami que pedía auxilio. El moreno giró hacía el norte y pudo disipar a un hombre con un vestido negro y azul marino bastante extraño que lo adornaba con una capa a su espalda, y lo peor de todo es que el tenía retenida a la navegante que con brusquedad, intentaba librarse de los candados que hacía con los brazos aquel hombre.

CONTINÚARA…

¿Quién es ese hombre que tiene retenida a la navegante? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué pasará con Nami?

* * *

Bueno se acabo este capitulo. Gomen si les ha parecido muy corto pero me pareció dejar un poco de intriga con el hombre presente.

Dejen sus reviews, que todos son bienvenidos tanto los buenos como los malos. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo, tampoco es muy largo pero espero que merezca la pena.

Bueno sin más dilación os dejo con este capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!- la pelirroja gritaba con desesperación a su compañero. Los golpes que realizaba contra los brazos de su secuestrador, no le afectaban en absoluto.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Quién narices eres? ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!- la cara del mugiwara no era la que normalmente tenía.

-Soy Yuiky y soy uno de los más temidos en el nuevo mundo.

-¡Me da igual si eres uno de los más temidos o no! Pero lo que no permitiré, ¡QUE ALUIEN HAGA DAÑO A UNO DE MIS NAKAMAS! ¡A QUE SUELTALA AHORA MISMO!

-¡Jua, ja, ja, ja! ¿Porque tendría que hacer caso a un mocoso como tú?- el hombre parecía que no le importaba la fama que había tenido el mugiwara en estos dos últimos años- Venga no me hagas reír, no tienes ni un palmo de atacar.

-¡Grrr!- Luffy cerró sus puños tan fuerte que se le notaban los nudillos de las manos y las venas que le surcaban todo sus brazos.

Definitivamente decidió ir a por él para atacarle, pero nada más hacerse un balanceo para saltar, Sanji le detiene con las dos manos el brazo con que le iba a dar.

-¡Que haces idiota! No puedes derribarle así.

-¿Qué dices Sanji? Voy a patearle el culo a ese tío- intenta librarse del candado de Sanji, pero el cocinero ejercía tal fuerza que le impedía moverse.

-¡No ves que si derribas a ese tío, harás daño a Nami- swam!- El mugiwara afloja su fuerza del brazo y se maldice por no poder ayudarla ahora mismo ante Yuiky.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Mugiwara despídete de tu nakama o como lo le llames tú, porque va a ser la última vez que la vas a ver.

-¡Luffy! ¡Minna!- decía asustada al ver como empezaban a alejarse de allí.

-¡Detente!- decían todos los mugiwaras presentes. Yuiky empezó a correr a toda velocidad pero todos los compañeros de la pelirroja también corrieron detrás de él. Corrían y corrían y cada vez los mugiwaras se acercaban más hacía su objetivo.

-¡Eh! ¡No me va a quedar más remedio…!- separó en seco a lo que les sorprendió a los demás.

De repente una gran tormenta de viento se levantó entre ellos empujando hojas y levantando una humareda de polvo que impedían ver a los sombrero de paja. El viento cada vez se hacía más fuerte, los animales que vivían en la selva se estaban desperdigando por los sitios más lejanos que podían encontrar, las copas de los árboles empezaban a perder bastantes hojas y sus troncos se tambaleaban.

Yuiky controló el viento e hizo derribar a los árboles que había entre el camino que los separaba. Los árboles cayeron haciendo una fuerte barrera entre la navegante y sus compañeros.

El hombre se escapó corriendo hacía el frente y con la navegante en brazos, llorando por sus nakamas.

Mientras, los sombrero de paja se protegían de fuerte polvo hasta que se dispersó, miraron hacía su norte, contemplando como los árboles hacían de muro y les impedía continuar.

-¡Maldición!- se lamentaba Brook- hemos perdido a la navegante- san.

-Si hubiéramos sido más rápidos esto no hubiera pasado- decía el espadachín mostrando seriedad.

-Pobre namicilla, ahora esta en manos de ese hombre tan cruel, que sabrá que tendrá en esa mente de despiadado.

-¡No permitiré que ese hombre se lleve a nuestra navegante! ¡Venga vamos a por ella!- decía el capitán.

-Espera Luffy, no podemos ir a por ella, mira el cielo- indica Ussop al moreno para que miraba hacía arriba- Ya se esta haciendo de noche, si nos vamos así de malheridos y sin provisiones, no la encontraremos nunca- le intentaba convencer a su testarudo capitán.

-Pero…- la decepción en persona apareció en el rostro del moreno.

-No insistas Luffy, Ussop tiene razón. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si nos pusiéramos en marcha ahora? Seguro que no la encontraríamos en dos días, además, tenemos muchas heridas después del ciclón- decía el espadachín sombrío.

-Descansemos hoy en el Sunny y mañana nos pondremos en marcha a primera hora- comentaba la arqueóloga.

El tenso capitán tardo bastante en responder y en moverse, por lo menos, sus brazos.

Se puso bien su sombrero de paja en la cabeza, bajándolo un poco más de lo normal, tapándole, haciéndole sombra en sus oscuros ojos, después pudo pronunciar unas palabras.

-Tenéis razón, como capitán, tengo que ver por mis nakamas-decía del todo convencido-Venga regresemos con Franky antes de que se haga de noche- su voz parecía apagada, como si las palabras le costaran salir de su garganta. Luffy nunca había estado así ni con lo de Ennies Lobby, ni con el thriller bark, esta tan apagado.

-Sí Luffy, venga Robín-swam que te llevo- sus ojos cambiaron al ver la cara de la arqueóloga.

-Pero que dices cejas rizadas, tú no podrías con ella hasta el barco, mejor la llevo yo- decía Zoro ya que por una razón que no entendía, le impedía dejar que el cocinero llevara a la morena.

-Mira el chulín, si tú te cansarías antes que yo ¡Cabeza de marimo!- se cabreaba.

-Tú estate en la cocina, que no sabes ni pelear.

-Eso no le lo dices en la playa- le envía una mirada de rabia.

-Te lo repetiré encantado en donde tú quieras y cuando quieras.

-Sí estuviera a Nami aquí- decía Chopper al lado de Brook cuando contemplaban la escena-ay… lo tendré que hacer yo ¡Venga ya paren los dos!- se convierte en forma humana y les da dos coscorrones- `¡O os ponéis de acuerdo o a los que vamos a dejar aquí vais a ser vosotros!- Les fulminó con una mirada terrorífica.

-Llévala tú- decía Zoro a Sanji- no vamos a perder nuestras energías en discutir.

-Venga súbete Robín-san- se puso de rodillas para que subiera sobre su espalda. Robín lo hizo sin rechistar y cuando ya estaba sobre su espalda, Sanji se volvió a reponer de un pequeño salto.

El trayecto fue muy silencioso, nada normal en la banda del futuro rey de los piratas, solo los que pronunciaban algo eran Ussop, Chopper o Brook pero siempre se cortaban dejando un gran espacio de silencio entre medias, sin saber de que hablar, sin saber como responderían sus compañeros. Detrás de la espalda de Sanji se encontraba Robín, que se dejaba llevar hasta el barco con su pie inflamado, miraba hacía Zoro sin que se diera cuenta de que le estaba observando, y solo con verle el rostro, le produjo un pequeño sonrojo en sus pómulos y una sonrisa pícara. La morena no sabía porque le observaba, ni tampoco entendía porque solo con sentirle a su lado le producía vergüenza, algo en su interior maldecía al espadachín por haber cedido en llevarla. Ella lo tenía claro el único que quería que la transportará era el idiota del espadachín, pero su idiota.

Mientras Luffy cerraba sus puños nuevamente, los dientes los tenía tan cerrados de la rabia que no quedaba ningún hueco libre por donde entrara el aire. El cuerpo lo tenía rígido pero sus brazos y sus piernas las tenía fuertes, moviéndose muy enfadado y rabioso por lo que había pasado.

Lo peor de todo era en su interior. En ese momento, había desaparecido ese idiota pero tierno capitán, el que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de las circunstancias, él que no se preocupaba con facilidad, él que se sorprendía por todo lo inusual que viera. Todo estaba cambiando en el interior de aquel chico con un sombrero de paja. Tenía inundada hasta en su alma, por un sentimiento hacía ese hombre que se había llevado a su navegante, de cuyo nombre se hacía llamar Yuiky.

Todos los mugiwaras pensaban en diferentes cosas pero cuando llegaran al barco, prepararían todo para que mañana a esas horas, tuvieran a su navegante sana y salva en su barco.

Continuará…

* * *

Terminé este capítulo, intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo.

Gomen por si os parecen los personajes un poco débiles, pero es parte de la historia y sin esto, no acabaría siendo una especie de historia decente. Gomen otra vez.

Nota:

Yuiky- es un personaje inventado por mí (Si hay otro con este nombre no era mi intención cogerlo) Ha aparecido en el capitulo 2 y en el capitulo 3 y en adelante. Aunque no parezca, este personaje tiene una recompensa de 550 millones. (La que me pareció más apropiada) Bueno estos son parte de los datos de este personaje.

Gracias por leer mi historia y muchas gracias por comentar tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Si quieren me pueden dejar reviews, para seguir mejorando en cada fanfic.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero que esteís disfrutando del fanfic, aunque me merezca muchos tomatazos. No tiene mucho romance pero tenía que poner este capítulo si o si. Bueno sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

El sonido de los zapatos se oía como ruido principal en el grupo de los mugiwaras. Callados, caminaban hasta el barco sin detener ni un instante por la caída de la noche.

Mientras en el barco de los sombrero de paja, Franky miraba de un lado a otro el barco con sus gafas de color oscuro que siempre le cubrían parte de sus ojos. Intentaba encontrar desperfectos que impidieran que su viaje continuara. Revisó la popa, la proa, a babor y a estribor, también parte del casco.

-¡Mmm...!- El carpintero se cogía su extraña barbilla con sus manos de acero- Vamos a ver dentro- se decía a si mismo. Se intentó subir hacía la cubierta apoyándose en la barandilla, pero de pronto, la madera se partió en dos, haciendo caer a Franky hacía el suelo de arena, los trozos de madera cayeron al suelo golpeándole parte de sus costillas que por suerte, eran de acero.

Cuando abre los ojos se sienta en la arena y se lleva la mano hacía la zona trasera de su cabeza.

-¡Aaaa! Eso si que ha dolido un poco- luego voltea a ver el extremo del barco- Abra que arreglar eso también, menudo trabajo vamos a tener estos días para salir de esta isla- coge parte de la madera roída que se había desplomado al suelo, y la amontona con otros descombros que había provocado el ciclón en su Thousand Sunny.

-¡Franky!- El Cyborg se voltea a ver hacía la voz conocida proveniente de su espalda.

-¡Chicos ya están de vuelta!-Ve a las siete siluetas de sus compañeros acercándose con el sol de espaldas escondiéndose entre la montaña del fondo- ¿Eh? ¿Y Nami?- se preocupaba por su navegante. Todos bajan su cabeza indecisos por como podrían explicárselo a Franky que la consideraba como su hermana pequeña.

-Va a ser mejor que entremos en el barco y allí te lo explicamos- le decía el moreno del tirachinas.

-Bueno vale, pero antes de que entremos en el barco, quiero que veáis una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Franky? ¿Has visto algo malo?- le decía el cocinero. Luffy estaba de lo más callado y solo seguía a sus compañeros por respeto a su barco. Franky les hizo dar media vuelta al barco hasta llegar al punto donde quería estar.

-¡No puede ser!- decía Chopper.

-¿Pero ¿Qué le ha pasado al Sunny?- los mugiwaras contemplaban sin parpadear como la parte de la popa estaba roída completamente. Parte de la madera se caía a cachos, toda la pared estaba húmeda y había adoptado un color verdoso oscuro.

-Tenemos que cambiar toda esta parte antes de que la humedad y los cambios del día y la noche destruyan por completo a la nave.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en volver a construir todo?-Preguntaba el espadachín con sus espadas en el hombro.

-Tardaría por lo menos- su mente empieza a calcular- un par de días si tengo la ayuda de Ussop y el viento nos deja trabajar- mira a su compañero y al cielo a la vez.

-Sí Franky cuenta conmigo para reparar al Sunny- el moreno rizado le enseña su pulgar en signo de aprobación.

-Capitán, tardaremos dos días pero es imprescindible hacer estas reparaciones ¿Crees que tendremos tiempo?- Le pregunta el Cyborg. Pero solo consiguió que le contestara el aire golpeándole en la cara- ¿Capitán?- se empieza a extrañar del comportamiento tan inusual en él, que estaba mostrando en ese momento- ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿Le pasa algo?- Le pregunta directamente a sus compañeros.

-Verás, Luffy-san…- decía Chopper.

-Eso es lo que te teníamos que contar- el cocinero interrumpe al doctor- Será mejor contártelo dentro ¿Si se puede?

-La parte interna no a sufrido gravedad, venga pasemos al comedor y me lo contáis allí- Y hacía allí fueron.

La habitación estaba oscuras, en penumbra, solo había un pequeño rayo de la luna que entraba por la ventana y la puerta. Allí, cogieron unas sillas encontradas dispersas en la habitación. Se sentaron todos menos el cocinero que dejo con delicadeza a Robín y encendió las luces del comedor para que la conversación pudiera comenzar. El rubio se apoyó en la encimera cercana a los fogones y desde allí, veía como le explicaban con pelos y señales a su compañero lo que había pasado con la navegante del Sunny.

Ya al terminar el grito de Franky fue estremecedor hasta el moreno de sombrero de paja que seguía con su sombrero tapándole la cara.

-Y no hicisteis nada por ayudar a nuestra Onii- chan- decía cabreado.

-No pudimos hacer nada- decía Ussop.

-Al parecer ese hombre había comido una Akuma no mi, como nosotros- decía Brook- y nos impidió el paso.

-¿Y que poder tiene esa Akuma no mi?

-Al parecer puede mover el viento- decía el renito decepcionado.

-No me extrañaría que él nos hubiera mandado ese ciclón- Decía la intelectual Robín. Luffy de un salto se incorporó en su silla.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Robín?- el moreno por fin esboza una palabra desde que pasó todo.

-Que no me extrañaría que tuviera todo planeado desde el principio.

-¿Quieres decir que quería secuestrar a Nami desde el principio?- El sombrero de paja no dejaba de hacer preguntas a su compañera que se le alegraba, en parte, de que no se hundiera y se echara la culpa por no haberla salvado en su interior, impidiendo que alguno de sus nakamas le ayudará. Se alivió bastante de que eso no le pasaría a su capitán.

-Pues… me temo que es una de las razones más probables que he encontrado, capitán- san.

-Jo, el corazón me va a estañar- decía Brook- ¡A! no puede ser soy un esqueleto y no tengo corazón ¡Yohohohoho!

-¡Ya para con la bromita del esqueleto!-Decía Ussop cabreado.

-¡Pero que lista es mi Robín-swam!- decía el cocinero apoyado con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-¡Ya estás otra vez cejas rizadas! Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa.

-Pues anda que tú solo sabes pensar en jugar a las espaditas, marimo.

-Tú que sabes en lo que pienso, cocinero de pacotilla- Robín contemplaba intrigada por la respuesta que estaba realizando su espadachín.

-¡YA VALE!- Decía el Cyborg que se hartaba del parloteo de sus compañeros.

Luffy tenía los puños en tensión, pero al ver hacía la ventana como la noche había caído, muy rápido se sentó en su sitio de la mesa.

-¡Sanji prepara mucha carne, porque mañana nos vamos a buscar a Nami!- replicaba.

El cocinero no tuvo ni que responder se dirigió a la nevera y empezó a sacar comida de toda variedad y condimentos para dar sabor.

Cuando terminó sirvió todos los platos encima de la mesa. Todos comían deprisa y corriendo por la gula de su amigo, todos menos Robín, que solo sonreía hacia su capitán que le veía hacía sus mofletes que cada vez, se agrandaban más al pasó de su comida. Luffy comía y comía hasta que no le quedaba más a su alcance y estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar la comida de sus compañeros que no dejaba que se la robara.

-Luffy, para de quitarme los filetes que cojo de mi plato- decía Ussop amenazándole con un cuchillo en la mano (Me encanta esta escena de Alabasta).

-¡Oye a desaparecido mi pescado del plato!- Se quejaba Zoro que miraba con rabia como su capitán engullía su comida a gran rapidez.

-¡Se me ha comido hasta mi algodón de azúcar!- decía Chopper sorprendido.

-Luffy para de robarle la comida a todos tus compañeros que hay comida suficiente para todos.

-grrftrdesftd… (Sanji es que la comida esta muy buena)- seguía engullendo solo que esta vez, lo que Sanji le ponía en el plato.

A si estuvo comiendo durante medía hora hasta que el cocinero dejo de enviarle comida.

-Sanji quiero más carne- se quejaba el moreno.

-¿Pero no has comido ya suficiente?- Se sorprendía por la sed de hambre que tenía su capitán.

-Pero que dices Sanji, sino tengo las suficientes proteínas para enfrentarme a ese hombre no conseguiremos que Nami vuelva.

-Como sigas comiendo, lo que va a pasar es cuando te enfrentes a él, vas a estar más pesado que cuando te caes al agua- Decía el cocinero- Si paras de comer mañana haré un almuerzo especial.- Cuando dijo lo de ``un almuerzo especial,´´ a Luffy se le vino a la mente una bolsa llena de comida para el solo, y se le hizo la boca agua nada más pensarlo literalmente, porque babeo parte del mantel.

-Luffy no manches el mantel- le regaña el rubio.

-Perdona Sanji, es que no puedo esperar a ver el almuerzo especial.

-Pero, solo te importa el almuerzo que voy a preparar o vas a ir a por Nami- swam.

-Sanji, esta claro que vamos a por Nami, ese tío me las pagará por haber tocado a uno de mis nakamas- decía todo convencido.

-Muy bien dicho capitán- decía Brook.

-¿Luffy pero no podremos ir todos?- le decía Franky- Ussop y yo tendremos que quedarnos aquí para reparar el barco cuanto antes y perder de vista a ese tipejo.

-Tiene razón, capitán debería quedarme con Franky. Aunque me hubiera encantado ir con vosotros.

-Bueno, Zoro, Sanji, Robín…- empezó a nombrar a todos menos a Ussop y a Franky- Mañana iremos a por Nami y patearemos el trasero a ese Yuiky.

-¡Sí!- decían todos a coro.

-Descansemos bien está noche porque mañana será un día largo- Zoro decía entusiasmado.

Todos se lo tomaron como una orden y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios del Sunny.

Franky, Ussop, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Luffy a la sala de los chicos que se le reformó hace poco. Chopper se quedó a dormir con Robín ya que su habitación había sido destruida por la fuerte ola de viento que les sacudió a su preciado barco.

Todos apagaron sus luces de las lámparas y se acostaron en sus camas. Mientras la luz de la luna les envolvía entre sus rayos en una noche estrellada.

CONTINÚARA…

* * *

Bueno se acabo este capitulo, pero en este capitulo del fanfic quería responder a unos comentarios de:

A Giby-chan: Primero muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. Se que te decepcione un poquito por eso quiero explicarte un par de cositas que no las puse.

Lo de Nami también a mi no me gusta verla débil pero, después del huracán esta malherida y no podía luchar al cien por cien, además Yuiky tiene una recompensa de 550 millones. Esto lo contare durante la historia. Gomen pero durante la historia los pondré más fuertes.

A Laugerid: Gracias por comentar y leer mi fanfic, si te gusta el ZoRo algunos detalles te pueden gustar o no pero me lo puedes comentar con total tranquilidad. Y lo de Nami lo dirá en los siguientes capítulos, a que si no te quedarás con la duda.

Bueno, conteste a unos autores pero siempre quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me leen la historia y comentan. Muchos saludos y abrazos.

Pueden dejar sus reviews si quieren, pero no me tiréis muchos tomatazos ¡Ja, ja, ja! Mejor la verdad por delante ¿No? Bueno ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí os dejo con otro de mis capítulos, intento cumplir con hacerlos más largos, aunque algunas veces no me salgan lo suficiente como y esperaba. Bueno, espero que esteis disfrutando del finc y si tenéis alguna duda o pregunta me la podéis hacer. Os dejo con este capítulo y espero no recibir muxos tomatazos. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Amaneció un nuevo día, el sol se reflejaba en las aguas del mar azul, las pequeñas olas que se formaban se golpeaban contra las rocas de los acantilados, algunos animales, como el cangrejo y el ermitaño se desplazaban por los granos de roca de las playas. Los pájaros se posaban en el mascaron de proa y con sus cantos, señalaban que el día ya había comenzado a parecer después de la noche oscura anterior.

Los mugiwaras empezaban a levantarse de sus cómodas camas. Luffy se levantó el primero, se puso un chaleco de color azul celeste y unos pantalones de color negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y por supuesto, sus típicas chanclas que le acompañaban en sus batallas. El mugiwaras oía roncar a su amigo Zoro con una pompa cerca de su nariz que se estiraba y ensanchaba, dependiendo de la respiración del espadachín, la cama de Ussop, Sanji y Franky estaban vacías. Brook estaba acostado pronunciando en sueños, alguna que otra palabra que desconcertó al moreno.

Ya al salir del camarote de los chicos miró hacía el mar, el viento le golpeaba la cara, sus mejillas tenían tonalidades carmín y su pelo estaba desordenado como la mayoría de las veces.

``- Pronto iremos a por ti, aguanta un poco más Nami.´´- pensaba el moreno.

-¡HEY Mugiwara!- la voz de Franky hizo que la vista del moreno cambiara hacía otra dirección.

-¡Ussop, Franky!- les saludo- ¿Vosotros también habéis madrugado?

-¿Y nos lo preguntas tú Luffy?- Decía Ussop- si eres el último en levantarte- hecho la vista hacía la habitación- bueno aparte de Zoro.

Luffy no replico nada porque sabia que su compañero tenía razón, él y Zoro eran los que se quedaban en la cama hasta que era la hora de desayunar o comer, inclusive cuando uno de sus amigos tuvieran algún problema, siempre caían rendidos en más de una ocasión. Pero esta vez era diferente algo en su interior no le dejaba dormir por la noche y le hacía levantar por las mañanas, algo que no comprendía le llegaba hasta el corazón y le atravesaba de lado a lado. Cada minuto que veía que su navegante podría estar en apuros ahora mismo, solo en pensarlo, le daba un pequeño vuelco en su corazón, uno que no le dejaba ni respirara, lleno de rabia, uno que no le dejaba vivir como siempre sin su navegante.

-¡Oe, Minna! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!- decía el cocinero volviendo a entrar en la cocina.

-¡Genial el desayuno! ¡Que hambre!- el moreno se tocó su tripa, notando como el estómago le exigía la comida desesperadamente.

-Venga vayamos- Decía el Cyborg- los tres caminaron rumbo al comedor.

-¿No esperamos a los demás?- decía Ussop.

-No, ya llegaran cuando se le levanten, todavía es temprano, dejémosles descansar- los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacía el comedor.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida, tanto frutas y verduras presentadas en una bandeja, como huevos fritos y sobre todo carne para dar proteínas.

-Buenos días ¡Uhm! Que bien huele- comentaba la morena nada más despertarse y dirigirse hacía el comedor para desayunar.

-¡AH! ¡Robín-swam! ¿Cómo ha dormido mi princesa esta mañana?

-¿Que tal Sanji, chicos? La verdad no he dormido muy bien, extraño a la navegante-san- Robín se recolocó en su sitio, uno cercano al de su capitán- ¿Vosotros habéis podido conciliar el sueño?-puso sus codos encima de la mesa esperando a que el cocinero le trajera un plato.

-Bueno… no mucho pero algo si que he dormido- decía el francotirador.

-Yo… he podido dormir, pero porque se me habían agotado las reservas de cola.

-No sé vosotros, pero que tengan a mi Nami- swam encerrada o dios sabe donde no me agrada para nada- el rubio deja el plato enfrente de Robín y se vuelve hacía los fogones.

-Yo creo que él único que no a podido dormir ni cinco minutos a sido nuestro capitán ¿No es así Luffy?- decía la arqueóloga con un tono pícaro.

-Um!- Luffy no contesto nada, pero sus mejillas si lo hicieron poniéndose un tono carmín. Robín sacó una pequeña mueca de alegría pero se le borro en seguida.

-Buenos días minna- decía el esqueleto y el renito entrando por la puerta.

-Brook ya te levantaste, Chopper tú también.

-Me levanté hace mucho, estaba haciendo mis rumbles balls.

-Venga sentaros a comer que se os va a enfriar- decía el rubio, poniéndoles un plato a cada uno- Empezaron a coger cosas del centro de la mesa, Luffy al igual que ellos, no paraba de zampar desde que Robín dijo la inesperada frase con diferentes intenciones a las que parecía en un principio.

El tiempo pasaba y la comida iba desapareciendo, Brook al ver la tardanza de su amigo preguntó:

-Oye ¿Dónde esta Zoro?

-Ese marimo- contestó Sanji- siempre tardando. Iré a despertarle.

-Cocinero- san no se preocupe ya iré yo- se ofreció voluntariamente Robín.

-Como quieras reina mora- tenía ojitos de corazones hacía su arqueóloga.

La morena salió de allí y los demás no dejaban de zampar e intentando que Luffy no les volviera a quitar, como anoche, la comida del plato.

Cautelosamente Robín, abrió con el pomo la puerta, el choque de sus zapatos contra el suelo roído, dejaban ruidos un poco irritantes. Aún con esos ruidos el espadachín no dejaba de dormir, no se movía ni un solo dedo de sus manos. La arqueóloga al llegar justo enfrente de él, lo empezó a contemplar, no podía dejar de ver su pelo de color verde, su forma perfecta de la cara, su nariz respingona, sus ojos, aunque cerrados, eran perfectos y sus labios, mulliditos y suaves que a ella, le encantaría probar. También veía como su respiración hacía que se le moviera el pecho de arriba a bajo, se le podía ver la cicatriz que le dejo Mihaw, porque no tenía camiseta, solo tenía sus pantalones largos de color negro cubriéndole desde la cintura hasta los tobillos.

Robín no pudo resistirse, se sentó con cuidado en su cama y le acaricio una mejilla. Nada más notar el espadachín ese roce de la mano se movió un poco de un lado al otro. La arqueóloga le tocó el pelo al peliverde, acariciándole cada uno de sus cabellos. La morena veía que el espadachín a un dormido respondía a todos sus gestos, se le empezó a formar una sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Ya después de haber jugado un poco con él, le movió de un lado a otro con su poder de la Akuma no mi.

-Grrr!- gruño el peliverde- ¡Uaaaa!- quitó su espalda del colchón y se sentó en la cama con las piernas estiradas. Se frotó su ojo derecho con su mano- Ya es de día, ¡A, Robín!- se asusto al ver que su compañera estaba muy cerca de él.

- Zoro que pasa ¿Te he asustado o te he sorprendido?- decía pícara.

-No tú nunca me asustas Robín- decía el espadachín.

-Entonces te he sorprendido, creías que era alguno de los chicos ¿verdad?

-Sí… no me esperaba que vinieras tú a levantarme- coge, se levanta de la cama y atrapa una camisa de la silla para ponérsela.

-Je, bueno los chicos están esperándote en el comedor, al parecer tardabas mucho en venir.

-¡Uaaaa! Es que me he quedado dormido desde el día que tuvimos ayer.

-Sí…- una brisa del recuerdo entró en la mente de Robín, pero ella era fuerte, sabía que su nakama estaría bien- Venga vayamos, que nos estarán esperando.

Los dos salieron por la puerta y entraron hacía el acuario.

-Por fin das un rastro de vida, marimo - decía Sanji.

-Venga date prisa Zoro que tenemos que salir de aquí, que nos van a dar las uvas- decía Luffy con al boca llena.

-Y tú para de comer, que te vas a comer todas las reservas- decía Ussop con una vena en la frente.

El espadachín cogió un trozo de fruta y le dio dos mordiscos, de un trago se bebió un vaso de leche y cogió dos confituras de un plato para engullirlas de una manera bastante brusca. Al engullirlo todo tan rápido tuvo que coger un vaso de agua mientras Sanji le daba unos golpes en la espalda.

-Eso te pasa por engullir tan rápido la comida, mira que eres estúpido.

-No empecemos cejas rizadas, porque la tenemos.

-Nosotros somos lo que queremos que no empecéis. Donde esta Nami cuando se la necesita- decía Ussop.

-Venga, cojamos todas las reservas que he preparado y vayámonos de una vez- decía el rubio.

Cada uno cargo con una bolsa que cogieron.

-Toma Robín- chan, esta pesa menos- le intercambia su bolsa con la de ella y se la carga en el hombro.

-Bueno si está todo pongámonos en marcha- decía el mugiwara.

-¡Sí!- Le contestaron.

Todos salieron a la cubierta incluidos Ussop y Franky, solo que ellos se quedaron en la cubierta.

-Mucha suerte chicos- le decía a voces, Ussop.

-¡Mugiwara! Como no traigas a la navegante sana y salva te las veras conmigo- una pequeña bromita le gasto el Cyborg.

-No te preocupes Franky, cumpliré con la promesa que hice.

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?- se decía a si mismo el Cyborg.

-Nos veremos pronto- le dijo Brook para despedirse. Y se metieron entre la selva, desapareciendo de la vista de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué promesa ha hecho nuestro capitán?- preguntó a Ussop.

-No lo sé, será alguna que se haya propuesto él.

-Bueno… empecemos por arreglar al Sunny- Franky dijo una orden y Ussop la obedeció.

Mientras los otros mugiwaras estaban caminando por la selva. Pero lo que no sabían es que les expiaban con cámaras desde los árboles.

-OOO-

En la base de Yuiky…

-Yuiky, los sombrero de paja vienen hacía aquí- informaba un subordinado.

-¿Eh? ¡Otra vez esos niños!

-Quiere que me encargue yo de retenerlos- decía.

-No ya me encargaré yo- en una pantalla veía como acortaban distancia entre ellos- tú encárgate de vigilar a esa chica- se refirió a Nami que se encontraba en una especie de jaula entre unos barrotes- yo me encargaré de ellos, a ver si aprenden de una vez.

-Como mande- Yuiky se retira y usando su poder de Akuma no mi desapareció en forma de viento.

-OOO-

Los mugiwaras andaban hablando y recorriendo con un buen ritmo el camino más corto y ligero hasta la base de Yuiky. Pero de pronto, el viento se revolvió e hizo que alguno se tapara la cara con las manos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es este viento?- decía Brook.

-De donde viene, no veo nada- se quejaba el cocinero.

-¿No me digas que es…?- decía Robín.

-¿Qué pasa Robín?- le pregunta Luffy.

-Yuiky…, Yuiky ha vuelto.

Luffy estiro sus brazos para que a la mínima presencia de ese hombre pudiera alcanzarle con su gomu gomu no bazokar.

To be continued…

* * *

Se acabo este capítulo, quería haberlo hecho un poco más largo pero se me presentó la oportunidad de dejarlo con emoción.

A giby- chan- iré poco a poco con el LuNa, pero en mi historia no me olvidaré de él. Si quieres comentar todas las opciones son de libre elección. Saludos!

A Laugerid- ¿Que tal van tus fincs? Espero q bien, (bueno, seguro que muy bien) Muchas gracias por comentar y contestar me alegran mucho el día y me dan las energías de seguir con la historia. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas q le gusten el ZoRo en especial a tí. Muxas gracias por darme tantos ánimos. ¡Nos leemos!

¿Creís que estoy muy repetitiva? Bueno todo lo q pongo es vital para la historia. Bueno... quería dar las gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews y leen mi historia. Siempre me alegráis el día. Muxos abrazos desde aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Otro nuevo capítulo espero que les guste aquí es donde realmente tengo que dedicar este capítulo a todas que les guste el ZoRo y sobre todo a mi compañera fanfictera Laugerid que le encanta esta pareja. Bueno no os entretengo más. Ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen que son del excelentísimo Eiichiro Oda.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-Reía frenéticamente-¡Jua, ja, ja, ja! O vaya, vaya si es el mugiwara- decía Yuiky- ¿A dónde intentáis ir?

-Maldito ¡De vuélvenos a Nami ahora mismo!- decía Sanji.

-Vosotros sois unos niñatos, no os haré caso así por las buenas- Se hecha su capa hacía atrás- Es una joya bastante provechosa, sabe navegar y dibujar mapas, seguro que me dan un buen pellizco por ella si la vendo en la isla Shabondy.

-¿A quién vas a vender tú, cabezón?- decía enfadado el mugiwara- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar así después de que hayas tratado de esa manera a una de mis nakamas?

-Los negocios son los negocios y no permitiré un mocoso me arruine el trato por una estúpida navegante.

Al oír esas palabras el corazón de Luffy latió con furia, los ojos se le nublaron. Se estaba perdiendo en la ira. ¿Cómo podría llamar estúpida a Nami? Era algo que el mugiwara nunca podría procesar con una sonrisa en la cara, solo la rabia le cambiaría el dolor que estaba sufriendo en su interior.

-¿Estúpida? ¿Has llamado estúpida a Nami?- el mugiwara cogió aire y de un grito se deshago- ¡El único estúpido que hay aquí eres tú, cabezón!

-¿Qué has dicho? – al hombre de la capa le dio un tic en el ojo nada más ver los ojos de Luffy. En su interior estaba asustado, un poco paralizado, pero él desvió un poco su mirada- Ya estoy harto de este niño- empezó a usar sus poderes de la Akuma no mi, los vientos volvieron a él, remolinos de viento le rodeaban por completo. Las hojas de los árboles y las ramas se quedaban en su orbitas. Los árboles cercanos se desgarraron del suelo y no pudieron resistir a entrar también en el campo de fuerza- Ahora vas a ver mugiwara, toma esto- arrojó los árboles contra él.

-¡Luffy, cuidado!- decía Brook. Luffy se protegió con sus brazos del ataque de Yuiky.

El ataque fue en falso, los árboles cayeron justo enfrente de ellos, sin hacerles ningún rasguño.

-¿Eh…ah…fallado?- decía el mugiwara.

-Te crees que soy lo demasiado estúpido para fallar- decía el hombre.

-¡Luffy, allí arriba!-Decía Chopper.

El hombre de la capa estaba subido a los troncos caídos, a la pared de metros y metros de altura de troncos y rocas, estaba sentado con una postura de superioridad que no tenía, con su malévola sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esas?- El mugiwara se ata su sombrero en el cuello, dejándolo reposando en su firme espalda.

-¡Je! Este es el único camino por el cual tenías alguna posibilidad de llegar hasta vuestra navegante, pero desafortunadamente para vosotros, este muro que veis aquí, esta hecho de rocas y árboles, pero no solo eso, mi poder de la akuma no mi os impedirá que lo destruyáis. ¡Jua, ja, ja, ja ,ja!- se rió un par de segundos antes de proseguir- Espero que les vaya bien intentando destruir esta pared porque mi akuma no mi nunca falla- un remolino sustituyo al hombre, el viento se disperso y el hombre ya no estaba.

-¿Qué otra vez nos a bloqueado el camino? Y es la segunda vez- decía Sanji. Robín se apoyó en una roca del campo y abrió un libro que tenía en su pequeña mochila morada.

-¡No hay manera de cortarlo! ¡Mierda! ¿De que esta hecho este muro? Tendré que entrenarme para vencer efectos akuma no mi- decía el espadachín.

-Gomu gomu no bazokar- El moreno hizo su famoso golpe pero el muro ni se inmutó. Nada más quedó como un eco.

Chopper se acerca a la arqueóloga y le dice- ¿Te pasa algo Robín? ¿Por qué te pones a leer el libro?

-Hmmm! Ya sabía que había visto algo acerca de esto.

-¿Eh que pasa Robín? ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que `` ya había visto algo acerca de esto.´´- repitió su frase sorprendido.

-Espera un momento renito- le pedía la arqueóloga. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado al otro siguiendo la lectura, observando las fotografías que presentaba el libro. Todo para no perder detalle- ¡Ya lo tengo, chicos venir todos!- Todos se acercaron a la arqueóloga.

-¿Qué pasa Robín?- decía Zoro.

-Ya sabía yo que esta isla ya la había visto antes, mirad- les enseña el libro cogido por sus manos.

-Pero si es el mismo lugar- decía Brook.

-En la isla Shabondy me llevé unos cuantos libros acerca del nuevo mundo, y al parecer, esta isla estaba incluida en este libro.

-¿Y de que nos sirve tener un libro si el único sitio por el que podemos pasar esta bloqueado?- decía Zoro.

-Eso es lo que os quería contar, este libro presenta todos los sitios para guiarte y no perderte.

-Mira eso es perfecto para Zoro- decía Sanji.

-¿Estas diciendo que yo me pierdo siempre?

-No lo que digo es que me extraña que no te pierdas todos los días por el barco.

-Ahora verás- alza su puño para pegarle, pero Chopper le detiene arreándole primero.

-Ya vale, esto es más importante que vuestras discusiones diarias- el renito suspira de cansancio- venga Robín sigue.

-Bueno en una página de estas- pasa unas cuantas páginas con sus dedos- ponía que había dos caminos para llegar a la montaña, uno el que veis y el otro, un camino lleno de curvas y precipicios.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que tenemos alguna posibilidad de…?- decía el moreno.

-Sí, pero será difícil.

-Da igual Robín, nunca dejaremos tirado a uno de nuestros nakamas- a Robín se le vinieron los recuerdos a la mente, cuando sus compañeros se arriesgaron por salvarla en Ennies Lobby.

-El camino está por allí- ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que se pusieron en camino.

-Pues vamos ¡Minna, por aquí!- decía el capitán- Robín no te importa si nos haces de guía.

-Por supuesto que no capitán- ella aceptó encantada. Y los demás se pusieron a seguirla detrás de ella.

Una hora estuvieron andando, con todo lo de Yuiky a toda la tripulación se le había olvidado la comida y el almuerzo. El día seguía avanzando y las únicas que se dieron cuanta de que no había probado boca desde el alba, fueron las tripas de Luffy.

-Jo que hambre. Sanji vamos a comer que está atardeciendo.

-¡No seas pesado! ¿Robín que hacemos?- preguntaba a la morena con el libro en la mano.

-Casi hemos llegado al pie de la montaña, tendremos que pasar la noche allí, no nos queda otra.

-¡Sanji quiero comer!- reclamaba el mugiwara.

-Espera un momento que casi hemos llegado.

-¿A la base? ¡Que rápidos somos!- decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No idiota, donde tendremos que pasar la noche.

-¡Jo!

Estuvieron andando unos dos kilómetros hasta que la morena se paró.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado- todos bajaron sus bolsas de los hombros y las depositaron en el suelo- tendremos que preparar un fuego.

-Yo lo haré Robin- swam- Sanji se presentó como voluntario y se fue directo a recoger toda la madera que pudo.

-Y nosotros construiremos un refugio, vamos a ver…- Inspecciona su alrededor- Brook ¿Me puedes traer esos tres palos de allí?

-¿Esos? Si claro- Brook le paso los palos- ¿Para que quieres los palos?

-Para hacer una tienda de campaña- todo se quedaron pensativos- mirad-Robín clava el palo en el suelo y la cubre con una sabana- ¿¡Ahora, caéis?

-¡Ala que chula!- decían todos menos Zoro.

-Bueno esto ya esta…- hizo dos tiendas de campaña más- servirá para pasar la noche.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- gritaba Sanji cargado de palos.

En menos que canta un gallo encendieron una hoguera. Todos se reunieron alrededor de ella y empezaron a comer su comida. Luffy no se basto con la suya y casi se come la comida de emergencia, los demás comieron su comida pero sin atragantarse como su capitán.

Después de estar hablando durante hora y media, a los mugiwaras ya se le empezaba a notar en sus rostros, el cansancio de todo el día.

-¡Uaaa! Yo me voy a dormir- decía Brook

-Yo también-informó Sanji.

Luffy y Chopper hicieron lo mismo y se metieron alternamente, en una de las cabañas. Dejando solos a Zoro y a Robín.

-¿Tú no te vas a dormir?- le decía Zoro.

-No tengo sueño- le decía la morena acercando sus manos a la hoguera.

-¿Tú también estás preocupada por Nami, verdad?

-Sí… es como una hermana para mí- sus ojos bajaron hasta alcanzar a ver el suelo- ¿pero si le pasa algo? O peor ¿Y si le están haciendo algo ahora mismo?

-Robín… - dijo en un hilito de voz- Nami es fuerte, bueno ya sabes como es ella.

-Ya, ya lo se Zoro pero… es que no quiero perder a ningún nakama más- empezaron a temblarle las manos con la gelatina- ella no puede con toda la tripulación de él.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes como es Luffy. Nunca permitirá que le hagan daño a uno de sus nakamas. ¿Eh te tiemblan las manos? ¿Tienes frío?- Zoro agarró las manos de la arqueóloga y las apretó contra las suyas. Pasó un minuto y el espadachín no cesaba en su agarre.

-Z-Zoro- la arqueóloga se puso roja como un tomate al ver la reacción de su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa te sientes incomoda?- le preguntaba decepcionado.

-N-no que va, es solo que…- el espadachín no aguantó a escuchar la respuesta de su compañera y le robo un beso de su boca, primero fue leve pero luego los labios se juntaron más y Robín le correspondió dándole otro beso casi al mismo tiempo. Sus manos seguían unidas como sus labios. El beso duró hasta que se tuvieron que separar los dos por falta de aire.

-Te quiero Robín- la confesión del espadachín impacto a la arqueóloga- te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez en el Merry y no lo dejaré de hacer nunca.

-Yo… yo también te quiero espadachín mío- la morena volvió a besar al espadachín, este fue más breve pero fue tierno y suave.

Al separarse los dos se quedaron mirando a la hoguera, como las llamas de fuego quemaban los trozos de madera que iban echando al fuego.

Sus manos no se separaban eran como un candado y la llave era la llama de su amor, los únicos que podían deshacer es lazo. Zoro besó a la frente de la morena y le abrazo contra su pecho.

-No te preocupes, vamos a traer de vuelta a Nami ya lo verás.

-Ahora que ya se que puedo contar completamente en vosotros, no me cabe duda de que lo haréis- se quedaron acurrucados el uno con el otro mientras las llamas del fuego se avivaban más y mas. Como si ellos estuvieran solos, como si solo estuviera esa llamita enfrente de ellos y la luna acurrucándoles entre sus rayos.

Mientras en otra tienda, se encontraban Brook, Sanji y Luffy. Dos de ellos dormían plácidamente en el suelo, aunque no fuera muy cómodo era bastante llano y confortable.

El tercero de ellos, veía la sabana verde oscuro que le tapaba la vista de las estrellas, pero ahora eso no le importaba, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos que no dejaba que sus parpados cayeran redondos y toda su mente dejará de pensar.

Al mugiwara le venía preguntas como estas ¿Nami estará bien? ¿Yuiky la habrá hecho algo? Y muchas más preguntas que no dejaban de rondarle en su cabeza.

Tanto pensar en que Nami estaría malherida o lo que es peor, moribunda, su organismo respondía dándole pequeños pinchazos en su corazón. Esa sensación que había empezado a profundizar en el chico era completamente nueva para él, no comprendía nada. Solo sabía que quería que estuviera ahora con él, mirándole, abrazándole, peleándose, discutiendo cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verla en su barco, junto con sus nakamas, junto a él.

-``No permitiré que Yuiky la venda como si fuera un objeto, no permitiré que la hagan daño. La traeré de vuelta con nosotros y la cuidaré más, tengo que hacerlo- se decía así mismo el mugiwara- tengo una promesa con alguien, y prometí que nunca la incumpliría- el moreno se giró hacía un lado de la tienda de campaña. Veía como sus compañeros dormían, molidos por todo lo que habían sufrido en solo dos días- Nami, se que no me puedes oír pero… no permitiremos que te vayas, te rescataremos y volveremos a vivir aventuras juntos, volveremos a reír los nueve en el Sunny, te lo prometo.´´- después su cansancio le venció la batalla y cayó redondo de sueño como sus compañeros. Incluidos Zoro y Robín, que dormían plácidamente al lado de la llama que cada vez, se iba apagando hasta convertirse en restos de madera quemada y restos de carbón.

CONTINUARÁ….

Acabe este capítulo me quedo un poco más largo que los demás ¡Que bien! He llegado sobre la mitad de mi fanfic más o menos, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá al final pero sobre alrededor de unos once o doce, por si alguien se lo preguntaba hay os aclaro una incógnita que tienen los fanfic, nunca sabes cuando acaba. Bueno… aquí os contesto a algunos que me han dejado reviews.

A LAUGERID: Hola ¿Cómo estas nakama? Como te prometí he subido el capítulo pronto. Se que te gusta mucho esta pareja y llegó en este capítulo la parte tierna. Me gustaría saber mucho tú opinión, la verdad me quedó a lo mejor un poco corto? Bueno no lo se por eso necesito opinión. Espero que tú actualices pronto tú fanfic. Muxos abrazos nakama!

A giby-chan: Si no quieres comentar no hace falta, me vasta con que sea de tú agrado el fanfic. Solo si quieres en algún capítulo que te guste o te desagrade algo házmelo saber. Saludos!

Clea everlasting: Gracias por tú comentario y q te este gustando el capítulo. La verdad es que no sea visto mucho LuNa pero yo soy muy de detallitos entre la historia y luego acabar con la pareja protagonista. A mi también me encanta la pareja ¡Me encanta! Bueno otra vez gracias por comentar. Muxos saludos!

A Rebeca18: Hola! Gracias por leer en mi fanfic es una suerte tener muchas opiniones diferentes ¿No crees? Adoro esta pareja y el ZoRo así que aunque no se vea mucho LuNa en este momento pongo una bonita pareja como es el ZoRo. Bueno… Muxos abrazos.

Como siempre quería dar las gracias a todos los q comentan y todos los que leen mi una alegría saber que alguien lee lo q escribes. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo nakamas!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí os traigo otro nuevo capítulo, perdonen si tengo alguna falta de ortografía pero espero q les guste. Bueno aquí os dejo disfruten y no olviden comentar. Entrando en el capítulo 3...2...1 y leyendo.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Amanecía el sol en el Sunny, era la primera hora de la mañana y se podía ver a un hombre con una camiseta de tono rojo, y unas palmeras verdes dibujadas como adorno, se ceñía puesta en el cuerpo fabricado a su gusto. Y por la parte baja tenía un tanga de color rojo, que le recubría la parte inferior a su tronco. En brazo izquierdo llevaba cargados, un par de tablones de madera que él mismo había pulido y en el otro brazo, llevaba una cajita con clavos y un martillo.

Bajo la escalera del Sunny, se coloco mirando hacía la pared y comenzó a clavar un par de tablones contra las magulladuras del barco.

El ruido que producía el martillo al clavar los clavos hizo despertar a cierto chico de dormía en su cama plácidamente.

Ussop se despertó sobresaltado, estaba molesto y adormilado. Con un gesto con su mano se toco su cabeza, se revolvió el pelo dejándole un tipo de afro pero bajado.

-¿Quién estará haciendo tanto ruido?- se preguntaba así mismo- ¡Y si han venido a por nosotros, nos secuestraran como a Nami!- Decía el gran valiente capitán Ussop, que en ese momento, que después de dos años había acquirido. Coge su tirachinas reforzado, y lo arma con unas canicas especiales.

Sale de la habitación con el tirachinas cargado por si un enemigo le atacaba, se puso sus gafas de alcance y caminó por la cubierta del barco.

El ruido paró durante unos instantes, Franky iba a coger unos cuantos más de clavos, cuando oyó las pisas que hacían eco en esa mugrienta madera. A esto dejó su martillo junto con la caja y subió por las escaleras. El Cyborg nunca pensaría que se encontraría justo ese día, como su amigo estaba andando como un fantasma cargado y bastante tenso. El carpintero naval se extraño y lo expresaba solo con mirarle en la cara.

-¿Pero que narices estas haciendo Ussop?- le preguntó confuso.

-Creo que hay unos enemigos que nos vigilan- decía ocultando su rostro con el tirachinas- eh oído ruidos del exterior.

-¡Ay! Baka, como se te ha ocurrido eso, estaba arreglando el barco- le decía el Cyborg.

-Entonces no nos atacan, menos mal para ellos porque les dejaría K.O. de solo un disparo- se elogiaba, pero se acercaba mucho de la realidad, su puntería sorprendía a todos los que habían probado sus canicas en estos dos años.

-Si lo que tu digas capitán Ussop, ahora vamos que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- preguntaba el moreno rizado.

-Estaba arreglando el estribor del barco, acabémoslo y después empecemos por arreglar la popa.

-Bueno…vale – los dos bajaron de la cubierta y se fueron hacía estribor.

-Toma, aquí tengo un martillo y clavos- el Cyborg va clavando clavos mientras el moreno cogía su material y realizará la misma obra que él.

Eran bastante rápidos y se combinaban muy bien, eran como el guepardo corriendo por acecho a su presa. Eran preciosos, cuidaban de todo detalle para reforzarlo y eran veloces al hacer todos los trabajos que se les mostraba ante sus ojos.

No tardaron mucho en acabar el estribor, los dos lo contemplaron con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en sus caras.

-Uff! ¡Ha quedado bastante bien! ¡Igual que con la proa!-decía el cyborg.

-Sí ahora esta mejor que antes- el pelinegro le dio la razón.

-Venga que todavía nos queda la popa, no quiero que se nos pase la mañana y no tengamos arreglado esto.

-Venga vamos ya- decía decidido.

-OOO-

Mientras en otro no muy lejos de allí, se encontraban el pequeño campamento de los mugiwaras. Luffy y Chopper se habían despertado los primeros, a que decidieron salir de sus cabañas.

Se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Zoro y Robín estaban dormidos juntos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí dormidos después del viento que a hecho esta noche?- decía Luffy

Chopper los miraba con cara de renito tierno- A lo mejor estaban haciendo guardia, por si volvía Yuiky de nuevo.

-Es Yuiky me las va apagar y con intereses- tensa sus puños.

-Capitán con eso se parece a Nami con el dinero. Al oír el nombre de Nami él mugiwara destensa sus puños y una profunda sonrisa se le ilumina en su joven rostro.

-Dejémoslos descansar unos minutos más. Vayamos a despertar antes a Brook y a Sanji que quiero desayunar- sus tripas rugían como si fueran un león en la sabana.

Chopper y Luffy abrieron la tienda de nuevo y oyeron los ronquidos de sus compañeros.

-¡Venga, levantaos ya! ¡Sanji que quiero desayunar ya!- gritaba el moreno. Sus compañeros seguían roncando ajenos a los gritos de Luffy.

El inocente capitán al ver que ni se inmutaban, solo se le ocurrió una cosa para despertarlos. Cogió dos botellas de agua y las derramó encima de la cabeza de ellos.

-¿¡Luffy pero que has hecho!?- decía Chopper.

-Despertarles- señaló a sus compañeros al ver que se empezaban a mover.

Sanji se notó que el pelo lo tenía recubierto de agua y que su camisa goteaba gotitas del líquido. Miró de un lado al otro, al ver a Luffy con las dos botellas vacías en la mano, le arreó un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un notable chichón.

-¡Pero animal! ¡¿Tú crees que es una manera de despertar a alguien?!

-Sanji es que como no te despertabas pues…- las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del cocinero.

-¡Pero bueno se deja a la persona, hasta que ella se levante por si sola!- Brook también se despertó pero más tardío a Sanji.

-¡Que me ahogo! ¡Que me ahogo!- dijo al notar el agua en sus ropas y en su afro- que comí la akuma no mi y no puedo nadar.

-No te preocupes Brook estamos en tierra- dijo el renito para calmarlo.

-¡AH! ¡Menos mal creía que me iba a morir! ¡Hay mi corazón iba a volcar del pánico- su cabeza se ilumina y hace una de sus típicas bromitas de esqueleto que tanto lo caracterizaban- ¡Hay, no! ¡sí soy un esqueleto y no tengo corazón! ¡Yohohohohoho!- rió hasta que sus ``mejillas,´´ se pusieron rojas.

-Venga, prepararé el desayuno y nos pondremos en marcha- dijo el cocinero saliendo de la campaña-¡Aaaaa! ¡Mi Robín-swam con el marimo!- la reacción fue esa, solo al ver los juntos.

El grito fue bastante fuerte e hizo despertar a los dos de su dulce sueño.

-¡Eh ya es de día!- decía el espadachín.

-Me parece que sí- le respondió la arqueóloga mirando hacía el radiante sol iluminándoles las caras.

-¡Marimo aparta tus manos de Robín- swam!- decía el rubio.

El peliverde aparto la mano que sujetaba las caderas de la morena y una pequeña mueca de felicidad se le postró en su cara.

-¡Robínceta te voy a preparar un desayuno para que tengas fuerzas para el camino!- Luffy le hace una mueca de enfado- Y para vosotros también- a esto se le cambio la cara y sonrisa volvió a él.

El cocinero revisó todas las provisiones, más bien las provisiones que había dejado Luffy. Encontró dos tarros con zumo exprimido en ellos, algunos de panecillos blandos, trozos de cecina y panceta hechos puestos en un embalse para que se conservaran en calor. Y botellas a rebosar de agua potable no podía poner nada más sino quisieran quedarse sin provisiones.

Lo llevó todo a sus compañeros y se lo puso encima de unas rocas que servían como mesas en el campo.

-¿Jo, solo eso Sanji? Yo quiero carne, mucha carne.

-Luffy es lo único que tenemos, necesitamos provisiones por si esto se alarga, a que sí calla y come glotón- le dijo de una forma burlona.

El mugiwara estiro sus brazos llevándose con él toda la comida que podía, se la comía racionalmente pero todavía con una rapidez, que dejaba impactantes a los más recientes nakamas.

-Luffy deja para el resto, que nosotros también necesitamos comer- se quejaba el espadachín.

-¡Je, je!- la arqueóloga se reía de su capitán y el cabreo que tenían con él. Al notar su risa entre los gritos de los demás, el peliverde hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Solo por ver la sonrisa de Robín se le olvidaba hasta el enfado y su alma se volvía blanca.

Cuando todos arrasaron con la comida guardaron todos los utensilios restantes en las mochilas. Cogieron todos sus mochilas menos Robín ya que Zoro se la había cogido para que fuera más cómoda mientras les guiaba.

Caminaban y caminaban por la gran cuesta que rodeaba a toda la montaña, los acantilados dificultaban más los caminos ya que los hacían más estrechos y más inestables al derrumbamiento.

-Tened cuidado, en este tramo podríais caeros fácilmente- decía la morena que iba encabeza del grupo. Ella con sus zapatos planos pudo pasarlo perfectamente, al igual que Sanji, Zoro y Luffy que les parecía como un camino cualquiera. Pero Chopper y Brook no pensaban de la misma manera que ellos, sus piernas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, muchas veces miraban hacía los profundos acantilados y se echaban a temblar, pero a un así le echaron valor, y llegaron sanos y salvos hasta el tramo seguro del trayecto. Ellos suspiraban de alivio al ver tanto suelo en que pisar, tanto espacio en que envolverse, solo so les llenaba confianza.

Se resguardaron bien sus mochilas contra sus robustas espaldas, caminando con precisión a donde le guiaba Robín.

Ya pasaron más de tres horas desde que partieron del campamento improvisado al pie de la montaña. Tenían tantas ganas de llegar hasta su objetivo que no le importaban los acantilados que hubiera, ni lo rápido o lento que tuvieran que pasar, con tal de volver a encontrarse con su nakama y rescatarla harían lo que fuera.

Caminaban y Caminaban.

-Venga chicos que ya nos queda poco trayecto para subir toda la montaña- la morena daba ánimos a su equipo.

-Robín que bien se te ve cuando estas animada- decía el rubio siguiéndola detrás.

-Grrr! ¡Cocinero!-gruñía el peliverde al ver como piropeaban a su nueva novia y seguramente algo más.

-¡Chicos parad un momento, tengo que revisar una cosa!

-¿Pasa algo Robín?-pregunta el capitán.

-Vamos por buen camino, hay aparece una cueva como en esta foto de aquí- decía mirando al libro y también a la pared- Pero no me viene nada acerca de que hubieran hecho agujeros en las paredes- los contemplaba con bastante atención- Esto no debería estar aquí- La morena se acerca a los supuestos ``agujeros de la pared´´ y los empezó a examinar con su vista de arqueóloga. Al estar un minuto o dos se separó de la pared y se volvió a sus compañeros.

-¿Ya sabes que es?- le pregunta Brook.

-Se que eso es obra de los hombres y no es natural pero, no se para que han hecho agujeros a una pared.

Todos ponían sus opiniones al aire, pero ninguna cuadraba con lo que era. Pensativos decidieron seguir avanzando.

-OOO-

Mientras en la guarida de Yuiky, el malvado observaba con cámaras al grupo de los sombrero de paja.

-Es que no van a parar nunca. Esos críos quieren recuperar a su nakama cueste lo que cueste, no puedo con estos críos. ¡Yaiku!

-Sí, señor- se presento un hombre ante él.

-Quiero que actives la trampa Y-1- le ordenó.

-Como ordene mi señor- el hombre se puso delante de muchísimos teclados con varias pantallas. Tecleo muchas teclas de aquellos inmensos teclados que parecían no tener fin- Ya esta, señor.

-Muy bien Yaiku, mugiwara vas a ver la sorpresita que te tengo. Te dije que no volverías a ver a tu nakama y lo cumpliré- se decía para si mismo, viendo en una pantalla gigante y sentado en un acomodado sillón la acción de los mugiwaras y todos sus movimientos.

-OOO-

Volviendo con los mugiwaras, seguían caminando vigilando de reojo el muro. Hablando entre ellos, de repente una vibración hace temblar el suelo, movimientos bruscos movían el muro, lo hacían temblar,

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-Pregunta el rubio.

-Mira la pared se esta empezando a mover.

-Se esta echando… hacía atrás- decía Chopper sorprendido.

-¡Ah cubierto!- El músico parecía muy preocupado.

La máquina empezó a disparar balas a gran velocidad, era tal su potencia, que todas a la vez hacían retroceder unos centímetros para atrás, al muro. Las balas estaban a escasos metros de los mugiwaras. Luffy usa su poder de la akuma no mi para salvarlos, estirándose sus carnes, hace que revoten las balas contra la máquina- muro. Fueron tantas las balas que la máquina le salió circuitos y chispas antes de apagar.

-¡hi, shi, shi, shi!- Salió su sonrisa típica de gracia.

-OOO-

-Mi señor, la Y-1 la han destrozado.

-Ese chico ha probado las nueces de Belcebú, las balas no le hacen nada, tendremos que mandar al Y-2, Y-3 Y-4.

-Sí los pondré en marcha ahora mismo capitán.

-Prepárate Monkey D Luffy, porque el juego de los Y-X no han terminado.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno acabe el capítulo decidí acabar aquí el capítulo para dejarlo con intriga. Para quién se este preguntando que son los Y-X son maquinas fabricadas como los pacifistas, peo no cuento nada más porque sino revelo más de lo necesario. Y ahora a contestar algunos de los reviews.

A laugerid: ¿Que tal estas nakama? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y q tus fincs vayan también y los lea mucha gente (Yo incluida) también t doy las gracias por apoyarme y por decirme algunas de tus historias favoritas, veo q en algo opinamos igual, algunas q m he leído son muy buenas, pero t faltaron las tuyas por ponérmelas q a mi m parecen muy bonitas. Bueno... he he nakama muchos saludos ¡Nos leemos!

A giby-chan: ¿Que tal te va todo? Espero que muy bien y q estés disfrutando del capítulo, gracias por darme tus opiniones m alegran mucho y me ayudan a corregir algunos errores (De los muchos q tengo) d mis historias. Muxos saludos compañera.

A Zorro junior: Q tal estas compañera? Gracias por poner tu comentario m a ilusionado mucho, ya también a mi m pareció extraño lo del barco pero quería ponerles un poco de protagonismo a Franky y a Ussop fuera de la pelea. Me gusto agrado mucho que te gustara el ZoRo me quedo un poco corto pero lo veía muy dulce y tierno y lo deje así. Muxos abrazos!

Bueno y para concluir doy las gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen esta pequeña historia escondida en un gran mar de obras de arte. Muxos abrazos y saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí os traigo otro nuevo capítulo nada más ni nada menos que el capítulo número ocho. Os pido perdón por mis faltas y demás errores, que siempre me salen por escribir tan rápido, bueno os dejo con la lucha de los mugiwaras vs la banda de Yuiky

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Todos se levantaron del suelo y se recolocaron detrás del mugiwara.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- pregunto Brook.

-Sí por suerte, teníamos a nuestro capitán para interceptar las balas- dijo el peliverde.

-¿Entonces todos estáis bien?- El mugiwara se ata más fuerte el sombrero de paja. Se quita parte de polvo que se había que dado entre las ropas, y subió su mirada a sus compañeros- Ese tío no hace más que ponernos trampas, deberemos ir con más cuidado. Venga sigamos.

Todos obedecieron y comenzaron a subir la segunda parte del trayecto.

Este segundo tramo era de lo más sencillo, pero todos iban tensos, miraban a sus compañeros por si Yuiky retendría a otro, y también a todo su alrededor.

-OOO-

Por otra parte en el Thousand Sunny, estaban tranquilos, ilusos a lo que les estaba pasando al reto de sus nakamas. El sol empezaba a descender desde lo más alto del cielo para caerse en el acantilado del mar. El viento estaba a favor de ellos y le dejaba trabajar en calma.

-Ussop, pasame el martillo- le decía el cyborg.

-Toma- se lo paso con su mano izquierda. Estaban clavando los últimos clavos de la popa, la madera tenía un color diferente a la madera original pero no les quedaban muchos recursos y tuvieron que cogerla ellos mismos de la selva.

Una pasada de dos otros minutos y la popa quedo reluciente.

-¡Ah! Por fin hemos acabado!- decía Ussop.

-¿A quedado muy bien verdad?- decía con su típica sonrisa y con los ojos brillando, aunque no se le pudieran ver en por sus gafas.

-Bueno nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo ¿Crees que ellos también abran llegado a la base?- decía el francotirador- podríamos ir a ayudarlos, ahora que estamos en el nuevo mundo, los rivales serán muy fuertes.

-¡AH! No te preocupes por ellos, esos chicos… han cambiado mucho desde entonces, con ellos bastara para de rotar a Yuiko.

-Creo que no era Yuiko, creo que su nombre era Yaiso.

-Bueno me importa una mierda el nombre de ese tío- dijo el cyborg- Nuestros compañeros le patearan el culo a ese tío ya lo verás, nosotros podremos al Sunny para salir de esta isla antes de que vuele a pedazos- exagero (Aunque no tanto).

-Venga pues movamoslo hasta alta mar- decía Ussop.

Con unas palancas, y el nuevo cuerpo de Franky lo cogieron de un extremo y lo llevaron hasta el agua salada.

-Esto sigue a flote, creo que ya esta para volver a surcar los mares- dijo el cyborg. El barco flotaba cerca de la playa, parecía algo distinto, pero era el mismo Thousand Sunny de Water seven, el mismo que espero dos años para volver a ver a sus propietarios, para volver a surcar los mares, para ser manejado otra vez por rachas fuertes de viento y por las calmadas. Ahora el espíritu de Sunny volvía a sonreír de nuevo sabiendo que volvería a ser el barco de sus siguientes aventuras.

-OOO-

Los mugiwaras estaban a punto de llegar hasta la entrada de la base.

-Mira ya estamos apunto de llegar.

-¿Crees que ya podre usar mi gomu gomu no mi para llegar hasta allí?

-Creo que no hay ningún agarre para sujetarte tú solo y llevarnos a los demás, así que es mejor que caminemos las dos últimas vueltas que nos faltan- decía la morena. Luffy puso pucheros, pero la arqueóloga tenía toda la razón.

La primera vuelta la pasaron como una larga hora de tu asignatura que más detestas, sin ganas de tener que aguantarla todo el tiempo y cada dos por tres mirando a el reloj solo que estos miraban al sol cada vez más debajo de ellos. La segunda vuelta fue al contrario que la primera, porque Brook cantaba animadas letras y los demás les seguían, aunque Zoro estaba avergonzado y con la cara roja como un tomate, también cantaba. La vuelta se vio como una caminata del colegio en una excursión de fin de curso.

-Ya llegamos, por fin- decía el moreno con la lengua saca.

-Creo que no esta nada mal, pero hemos tardado demasiado, podíamos a verlo hecho mejor.

Chopper mira hacía bajo del gran acantilado que hacía la montaña hasta el suelo de la selva.

-Yo creo que si nos hemos recorrido esto en un día, nos tendrían que dar por lo menos, una felicitación.

-Ya hemos llegado hasta la puerta, pero ahora como entramos.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijeron el espadachín y el cocinero a la vez. Sanji atacó con su pierna de fuego hacía la puerta y el espadachín con sus tres nuevas espadas corto la puerta en tres trocitos.

La puerta reforzada calló al instante al suelo, provocando un ruido en el suelo. Los dos sonrieron y luego se llevaron una mirada de odio.

-Podía a verlo hecho sin tú ayuda cejas rizadas.

-Venga ya, yo soy el que podía a verla derribado sin ningún problema, si tú no te hubieras entrometido.

-No me calientes cocinero de pacotilla.

-Habló el marimo. Oye, como te acerques a Robín- swam te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

-Y si quiero estar con ella que pasa, tú si que vas a tener un problema como me toques las narices.

-¡Dejarlo ya! ¡Mirad tenemos otros problemas aparte de los vuestros!

-¿Eh?- los dos se dejaron de ver y observaron con atención, a la misma dirección que sus nakamas. Delante de ellos tenían a una tripulación de más de quinientos hombres armados con pistolas y con espadas y sobresaliendo entre ellos, unos robots de por lo menos cuatro metros de altura, parecidos a los de Kuma solo que estos tenían otra cara diferente pero el mismo cuerpo robusto.

-¡Je, je! Sombrero de paja no pasaréis de aquí.

Al oír esas palabras el mugiwara se puso su sombrero encima de su cabeza y usó su nuevo poder de combate, el haki. La mitad de los hombres cayeron desmallados al suelo, con los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta. Los que no habían caído les temblaban las piernas y fueron a socorrer a sus compañeros.

-Eso es todo- dijo el mugiwara con un ojo tapado por el sombrero.

-Aiky ¿Estas bien? Contesta- balancea a su amigo de arriba y a bajo, pero no respondía- Maldito te vas a enterar. ¡Chicos vayamos a por ellos!- decía a sus compañeros que le siguieron como el polvo a la arena. Los robots y los piratas se iban contra ellos a paso rápido.

-¿Chicos, creen que se las arreglaran solos?- dijo el moreno a sus compañeros.

-Je, eso no se pregunta capitán- dijo el rubio encendiendo uno de sus cigarros con una especie de mechero.

-Por fin un poco de ejercicio, seguro que esto me sirve de calentamiento- el peliverde flexionaba sus piernas para empezar a luchar.

El mugiwara se fue corriendo hacía la puerta esquivando a todos los adversarios que encontrando, con solo un puño tiraba al que le atacaba, dejandole inmóvil como los demás.

-Malditos ahora os vais a enterar de lo que valemos la tripulación de Yuiky, el futuro rey de los piratas- El hombre con un pañuelo se abalanzo contra el espadachín para atacarle con su espada, pero rápidamente, fue interceptado por una espada del peliverde, bloqueando su ataque.

-¡¿Je, el rey de los piratas?! Ser rey de los piratas no es robar a una nakama de otra tripulación y después venderlo como un mero objeto, ni tampoco es tener un montón de soldados a su disposición. Vosotros no sabéis nada de ser el rey de los piratas, vuestro capitán no llegara nunca a ser el rey de los piratas porque no tiene el suficiente valor para serlo- Sus espadas se chocaban, Zoro saco otra espada y atacó a su adversario.

En otro combate Chopper, Brook y Robín estaban acabando con todos los adversarios de un solo golpe, todo el que venía acababa con un ataque suyo.

Uno de los comandantes de Yuiky vio como sus compañeros caían uno por uno.

-Y-1 dirígete hacía ellos deprisa- el robot hizo caso a su emisor y fue hacía ellos con pasos rígidos y bastantes rápidos para un robot. Cuando estaba al lado de los tres mugiwaras, les atacó como una metralleta. Menos mal que ellos pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

-Me parece que tenemos visita- decía Robín. Todos los piratas habían salido del campo del robot antes de que disparara y se escondieron detrás de unos escombros que cayeron en las peleas- nos entretendremos un rato.

-Déjame primero a mi arqueóloga-san- dijo Brook.

Lanzo contra él, el ataque del baile del músico, al salir las melodías de su instrumento, el robot empezó a tambalearse, parecía que la melodía le había adormecido un poco. Después con sus ojos de hueso vio la oportunidad y le clavo su espada en el hombro mecánico del robot. Al hacer ese salto, calló como una pluma ligera hacía el suelo.

-Renito- san creo que ahora le toca a usted.

-Sí- Chopper se comió una rumble ball y se transformó- estilo de rapidez y fuerza- en menos de unas milésimas de segundo el reno alcanzo el cuerpo del robot y con unos golpes repetidos de sus pezuñas hizo, retirarse hacía atrás al robot. Luego aterrizó en el suelo- todavía resiste, ¿Es todavía más fuerte que los robots de Kuma, de Shabondy?- el robot estaba medio estropeado, pero todavía seguía en pie- Robín creo que te toca actuar a ti.

-Sí dejármelo a mi, mil froru ru- salieron muchas manos que se entrelazaron y formaron una mano grande que se cerró en un puño gigantesco. Robín se concentro y dejo caer el puño en toda la cabeza del robot. La mano con que calló con tal fuerza en su cabeza, que el robot no pudo resistir al golpe. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, apagándose para siempre, para no volver a luchar más. Todos los piratas que lo vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta y comentaban entre ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan podido contra Y-1? Si fueron perfeccionados para combatir en cualquier campo de batalla?

-Muy buena, arqueóloga-san- felicitó el músico.

-Su fuerza esta en paralelo a la de Kuma, pero no ha sido suficiente- comentaba el renito.

-OOO-

En otro lugar combatía Sanji, luchó contra todos los adversarios que le atacaban. Era bastante rápido y ágil a si que otro comandante le mandó al Y-2, el según robot que se hizo. Al oír sus pasos detrás de él se volteó a ver al robot.

-¿Eh, y que narices quieres tú?- le dijo todo mosqueado.

El robot, no se lo pensó y le lanzo un ataque contra él. Sanji solo hizo un movimiento hacía un lado y esquivo el ataque con total facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo?- le preguntó irónico a que no le iba a contestar. Después saltó dos metros por encima de él y se poso en su hombro, con su pierna ardiente cruzo de arriba a bajo al robot, llego hasta el suelo y el robot le cruzo una línea diagonal que le quemó parte de sus circuitos. Pero eso no fue suficiente, las máquinas que había destruido solo le dejó inmóvil, su brazo mecánico izquierdo y no podía doblar sus piernas para atacar.

-Veo que eso no es suficiente- Le atacó esta vez con uno de sus ataques más poderosos que había perfeccionado durante esos dos años, no estaba seguro si le daría de pleno, pero tenía que intentarlo- Ahora verás, cacho de circuitos- sus piernas atacaron al robot con una potencia muy dura, como si toneladas y toneladas le hubieran destrozado por completo. Sanji lo partió en dos y el Y-2 cayó en combate como el Y-1. Después se vuelve a encender su cigarrillo.

-Solo eras un par de circuitos mal enrollados- el robot cayó al suelo y se apago por completo.

Desde lo lejos, el sub- almirante del capitán Yuiky veía como los cuatro compañeros del mugiwara, habían destrozado a dos Y-X en menos de tres golpes por cada uno.

-No puede ser, tengo que avisar al capitán ya- el hombre da media vuelta y se fue ha avisarle inmediatamente. Entró dentro del edificio hasta la sala principal, en la que se encontraba el capitán- ¡Capitán, capitán! Tenemos un problema- llegó hasta allí, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo Yuiky, tenía un puro en la boca que le impedía hablar correctamente.

-Tenemos un problema, cuatro de los compañeros de sombrero de paja se han cargado al Y-1 y al Y-2 sin problemas, y los demás, están cayendo.

-¿Cómo?- el puro salió de entre sus dientes y cayó al suelo. Yuiky se levantó de su sitio con agilidad- ¿Cómo es posible que los compañeros de esa cría…- La jaula donde tenían a Nami estaba justo en esa misma sala, donde Yuiky la podía observar todo el tiempo antes de venderla- …puedan provocar esos destrozos?

-Luffy, minna habéis venido… a salvarme- se decía la navegante débilmente para si misma.

-Como sois tan inútiles, que no podéis acabar con una panda de críos- Yuiky mostró una expresión de enojo.

-Señor esas personas no son normales- se quejaba el sub- almirante.

-Me da igual si son normales o bichos raros, yo, el futuro rey de los piratas, no voy a permitir que esos mocosos me ganen- Se dirigió hacía la puerta para salir, pero se encontró con una persona que bloqueaba la salida.

-¿El rey de los piratas? No me hagas reír. Una persona como tú, nunca podrá ser el rey de los piratas, hice una promesa al propietario de este sombrero y no le pienso de fraudar, porque yo…¡SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS Y LO SERÉ, JUNTO A TODOS MIS NAKAMAS!-Luffy entró en escena, esto le provocó una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-¡Luffy!-dijo Nami.

-Yuiky no te saldrás con la tuya, ahora vas a saber el poder de querer a un nakama.

CONTINÚARA…

* * *

Bueno acabe por fin el capítulo, me da rabia dejarlo hay, pero me gustaba la idea de dejarlo con un poco de emoción. Me gusta mucho cuando Luffy aparece de repente para salvar a sus nakamas (Que buena persona) Ahora contesto algún review del otro capítulo.

A Laugerid: ¿Que tal van tus fanfics compañera? Espero que bien, yo no tengo mucho tiempo para revisar mis capítulos y me meto en la web cuando puedo, así q comprendo cuando la gente se lo toma con calma. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, poniendo siempre un detallito, aún que sea poco, del ZoRo. Espero leer pronto tu fanfic, siempre y cuando puedas subirlo no me importa esperar. Muxos abrazos amiga.

A Zorro Junior:Gracias por leer mi fanfic y comentar cuando puedas, me alegra mucho ver que ha gente le guste, aunque sea un poco, mi fanfic. Es un pequeño detalle entre la gran inmensa felicidad que me provoca, Muxas gracias compañera y Muxos abrazos.

Como siempre quiero dar las gracias a los que comentan y me leen, siempre me alegra escribir aunque algunas veces me sale peor que otras.

Muxos abrazos desde aquí.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola nakamas ¿Q tal os va a todos? espero q muy buen. Hoy os presento el capítulo número nueve de mi fanfic. No os entretengo y os dejo con este capí, q espero q les guste mucho.

* * *

CAPITULO 9

-¡Luffy! Luffy habéis venido a por mí- decía la pelirroja que contemplaba a su capitán.

-¡Nami!- el mugiwara se dio media vuelta- ¡Estas herida! ¿Qué te han hecho?- cerro sus dientes con fuerza- ¿Habéis hecho daño a mi nakama?

-¡Jua, ja, ja, ja! Veo que este chico tiene la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años. Las heridas de tu nasata o nakama como quieras llamarlo tú, tenía esas heridas desde hace dos días.

-Nami…- su sombrero se lo recolocó hacía atrás.

-¡Lu-Luffy yo estoy bien! Solo quiero volver al Sunny, quiero volver con vosotros.

-Na- Nami tu brazo esta sangrando y tu pierna izquierda…- el moreno se preocupaba demasiado, pero con razón.

-A lo mejor no puedo doblar estos barrotes y salir por si sola pero ¿Con todo lo que hemos sufrido crees que me importa las heridas que me hice? Yo aguantaré todo lo que haga falta solo con verle destruido- se refirió a Yuiky.

-Esa deslenguada, ¿no has levantado la voz lo suficiente desde que llegamos? Tenía que haberla dejado inconsciente cuando tuve la oportunidad- Solo con oír eso, no le vasto nada más a Luffy para girar su cuerpo y arrearle un inesperado puñetazo en toda la mandíbula del pirata. Yuiky cayó al suelo con la cara marcada por el puñetazo del mugiwara y bastante amoratada.

-Como se te hubiera ocurrido ponerle un dedo encima Nami, te juro que acabarías como el resto de tu tripulación- estaba tan furioso que escondió su rabia tras su sombrero de paja con una cinta roja.

Poco rato después, el cuerpo de Yuiky se volvió a levantar de nuevo. Se limpió la sangre que le desbordaba de su boca y moviéndose de un lado a otro se reincorporó con el pómulo inflamado.

-¿Cómo ha podido alcanzarme un puño de este niño? ¡Si mi fruta es de tipo logia!- se decía en voz alta para si mismo.

Luffy solo lo contemplaba con autentica rabia.

-``La única razón que puede haber, es que este individuo tenga el poder del hakki. ¿Pero como es eso posible? Si solo es un novato en el nuevo mundo- Sus ojos se clavaban en los oscuros ojos del moreno, eran fríos y le enviaban ondas de temor- ``Este crío no me puede derrotar como si nada, tengo que levantarme, solo me cogió desprevenido´´.

-¡Mugiwara!- esta vez habló en voz alta- Esta vez me has cogido desprevenido, pero no me subestimes tan fácilmente. Te destrozare en menos de unos minutos.

-Yo nunca subestimo a ninguno de mis oponentes. Yo solo se una cosa ¡Yo no moriré aquí, porque voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas!- le gritó.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Venga ya, yo creía que era una broma tuya. ¿Crees que un mocoso como tú tiene lo suficientes valores para ser el rey de los piratas? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Disfrutaré acabando contigo. Prepárate para sufrir mi poder- Extendió los brazos al lado de él, estaban rectos y tenían las manos abiertas.

De sus manos salieron unos pequeños cortes de aire que cayeron al suelo y con otro movimiento de sus extremidades, hizo que empezaran a moverse en círculos. Su formación se estaba volviendo inmensa, tanto, que provocó dos ciclones de la altura de Yuiky.

-¿Qué, ciclones?- se decía el moreno para si mismo- ¿con eso pretendes atacarme?- esta vez se lo preguntó a él.

-Estas subestimado el poder de los huracanes, pues toma esto ¡Huracanes afilados!- de un solo movimiento, los ciclones se movieron en dirección al moreno.

Su hakki se volvió a poner en marcha y con dos movimientos de sus caderas pudo esquivar los dos huracanes sin problemas, solo su sombrero fue el que se movió de lado a lado.

Los huracanes acabaron por darle a la pared de detrás y la destruyeron por completo.

-Que lento, ¿eso es todo?- rápidamente uso el geard se kando y se fue directo hacía él- toma esto Gomu gomu no bazokar- el golpe fue tan fuerte, que la espalda se desplazó haci atrás y se golpeó contra la pared. Yuiky se retorcía de dolor en el suelo cogiéndose su tripa.

-¡Maldito!- el pirata malicio al mugiwara- Es una simple navegante ¿Por qué tanto apreció por esa chica?- El hombre de la capa jalaba todo el aire que podía.

-Tú no sabes nada de los nakamas, un nakama no se deja tirado como si fuera una cosa rota. Un nakama es para siempre ¡Y si eso no lo entiendes nunca, nunca podrás ser el rey de los piratas!

-Grrr! Y tú que sabrás, los piratas hacemos lo que nos da la gana, ¡somos independientes y fríos! No podemos hacer confianzas con nadie. Cuanta menos confianza tengas hacía tus compañeros, menos te dolerá si se mueren o te traicionan.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, cuando te embarcas con alguien compartes todas tus aventuras con ellos y ellos contigo. Te preocupas por ellos y ellos por ti. Y cuando están en apuros, da igual el rival que tengas en frente, solo piensas en volver a surcar los mares todos juntos y por eso, ¡Nunca dejaré a un nakama en medio de la estacada! ¡No lo hice antes y no lo haré nunca! (No conté lo del Merry porque no les quedaba más remedio que despedirse de él)

-OOO-

En otro lugar muy cercano a la pelea de capitanes, estaba Zoro luchando ya con los pocos guerreros que se atrevían a atacarle.

-Esto ya empieza a cansarme- decía el peliverde al ver la facilidad con la que acababa con sus rivales. Luchó contra el último hombre y volvió a guardar sus espadas en sus respectivas fundas- ¿Esto se va acabar tan rápido? Me esperaba más, al estar en el nuevo mundo- se decía el espadachín.

El peliverde se dirigió hacía sus nakamas.

-Bueno algo de calentamiento si que ha servido de algo- decía el rubio.

-Me parece muy extraño que un hombre como Yuiky, que tiene una recompensa de 550 millones, tenga una tripulación de poco poder- decía Robín.

-¿Dónde leíste la recompensa?- Pregunto Chopper.

-No hace más de cuatro días. En las páginas del periódico salían nuevas recompensas y entre ellas, estaban las de Yuiky y la de un subordinado, cuya recompensa es de 60 millones.

-No entiendo como una persona como él, tenga una recompensa superior a la de Luffy- decía el espadachín.

-Ni yo tampoco- repitió Chopper.

-¿Deberíamos ir ayudar a Luffy?- dijo el esqueleto mirando en dirección donde la batalla de Yuiky y Luffy se disputaba.

-No, él no nos va a necesitar para nada, querrá hacerlo solo- dijo el peliverde.

-¡Chicos, me parece que volvemos a tener visita!- dijo el rubio dando una bocanada a su cigarro.

-Anda y yo que creía que la batalla había acabado- dijo el espadachín.

Delante de ellos se postró un robot el cuádruple de tamaño más grande que los anteriores, tenía la cabeza cuadrada y el cuerpo bastante más robusto que los otros, sus piernas estaban estiradas y cada una podía medir alrededor de cuatro metros de altura y dos metros de ancho. En mitad de la frente del androide, había una capsula y dentro de ella, un hombre controlándolo.

-Todavía la guerra no acabado para vosotros- dijo el hombre con un altavoz.

-¿Va a controlar al robot el solo?- se preguntaba Chopper.

-No es un simple hombre. Es Eizan, el subordinado de Yuiky, es el hombre por cuya cabeza piden los sesenta millones.

-Si ese soy yo, me pusieron un alto precio a mi cabeza por ser uno de los mejores constructores de máquinas que hay. Y sin más dilación, os presento al nuevo Y-3, era una sorpresa para vosotros, en un centro de combate no lo hemos tenido que utilizar en ningún momento, pero vuestras habilidades han rozado un alto nivel de peligrosidad que no nos a quedado más remedio que usarlo.

-¿Contra eso nos vamos a enfrentar?- dijo Chopper.

-No nos queda más remedio- decía el espadachín colocándose la tercera espada en la boca.

-No hablemos más máquina con patas- dijo el rubio- si esta chatarra están fuerte como dices, tendrás que demostrarlo.

-¿Chatarra? ¿Pero tú quién te has creído para hablar así de uno de mis mejores inventos?,ahora verás, puños de fuego- los brazos del robot se movieron velozmente y las llamas le salían por las manos- ¡tomar esto criajos!- acompaño al ataque unas bolas de fuego.

Las bolas impactaban contra el suelo y los mugiwaras esquivaban el fuego lo mejor que podían. El androide seguía y seguía lanzando el fuego sin parar un minuto.

-Pero es que no va a parar nunca- dijo el esqueleto intentando huir de una bola de fuego que rodaba detrás de él.

-Pero cuanto combustible tiene, no va acabarse nunca- el renito veía como el tiempo pasaba y el fuego se avivaba.

-Esto empieza a hartarme- decía el espadachín- no voy a esperar santouri…

-No espera Zoro- le detuvo Robín- no quiero que arriesgar la vida, tenemos que seguir esquivando su fuego, por favor no lo hagas- el chantaje emocional de Robín hizo remedía en Zoro que no pudo resistirse a la carita de chica buena de Robín.

-¿Tienes algún plan Robín- chan?- el rubio intentaba hablar mientras desviaba bolas de fuego con su pierna.

-Sí solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Solo darme unos minutos.

-Vale confiaremos en ti- dijo el esqueleto.

Todos se desviaban de la trayectoria del fuego, salvo algunas veces que Zoro cortaba algunas bolas ardientes con sus katanas. Brook también corto con su viento cortante y Sanji que las desviaba del camino. Pero alguna no fue a dar precisamente hacía el acantilado o los escombros.

-¡Estúpido cejas rizadas mira a ver donde tiras el fuego!- la bola le rozo en un lado de la cara, pero por suerte, no le llegó a dar.

-Anda no te quejes tanto, que ni siquiera te ha dado, no te inventes excusas por tu mala atención.

-El que no tiene que poner escusas eres tú, pervertido con traje.

De alguna manera, siguieron discutiendo mientras desviaban los ataques de fuego. Chopper y Brook se sorprendían hasta donde podía llegar su eterna discusión.

-``¡¿Eh, y eso?! No será un generador de energía. Ese generador esta dando energía alternamente al robot.´´ - pensó, luego fue directa a explicárselo.- Minna, ya tengo una solución. Mirad veis lo que tiene encima de su hombro izquierdo- Todos arquearon sus cejas y miraron directos al hombro.

-¡Es un generador de energía!- dio el espadachín- por eso podía producir tanto combustible y a la vez, crear más fuego. Pero que avispada es mi Robín-swam.

-Sí, eso no es todo, es un generador alterno y este precisamente, necesita unos tres segundos por cada minuto, para recargarse. Lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir ese generador así ya tendrá más energía y podremos acabar con él. Pero eso sí, solo tendremos tres segundos, si pasan los tres segundos y alguno de vosotros se encuentra allí…- Robín no pudo acabar la frase.

-Lo sabemos Robín.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Tres segundos? Me lo haré en dos- decía el peliverde.

-¿Espera quieres ir tú?- le dijo Robín.

-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada- le da un breve beso en los labios cuando pudo acercase a ella, y saltó hacía el hombro-`` solo tres segundos´´- pensó. Tan rápido como la luz corto el hombro del androide por la mitad y se tiró hacía el suelo lastimándose el hombro.

El robot empezó a chispear, primero por el hombro, y el generador dejaba de funcionar poco a poco. Los electrones cada vez llegaban menos a los circuitos de todo su cuerpo y lo hacían tambalearse de un lado hacía el otro como una marioneta.

-¿Cómo han sabido la fuente de alimentación del robot? ¡Es imposible!- decía Eizan. Las luces de los mandos parpadeaban descontroladamente.

El robot ya no aguantaría por mucho más a que decidió saltar de él. En cuatro segundos, el robot se vino a bajo y se apagó completando, por fin, la derrota del rango de los Y-X acabo.

-¡Uffff! Que alivio- decía el renito- Creía que ya no podríamos hacer nada- ¿Oye donde se ha ido Eizan?

- el subordinado escapó entre las llamas y pudo escapar- informó el rubio- que cobarde.

-¿Dónde esta Zoro?- se preguntaba Robín. Entre las llamas pudo verlo. Sus piernas y sus brazos hacían un impulso para levantarse. Robín hizo un gesto de alivio al verlo vivo- menos mal.

Fueron a ayudarle cuando de pronto se oyó un ruido que les desconcertó por completo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ha provenido de donde Yuiky y Luffy están luchando, espero que estén bien- dijo Brook. Refiriéndose a Luffy y a Nami.

Luego sus conciencias volvieron a su situación y empezaron a ayudar a Zoro.

-OOO-

Yuiky y Luffy habían luchado sin parar durante más de una hora, ninguno se rendiría, hasta que uno de sus ataques voló otra parte de la pared, por suerte no salieron heridos ni Luffy ni Nami.

-Mocoso, nunca te dejaré ganar- dijo el hombre de la capa.

-Yo tengo una promesa con alguien y nunca le defraudaré.

-Luffy…- pensaba Nami, como tenía apreció a ese sombrero.

-Nami, quiero que me sujetes esto- se lo lanzó rápido el sombrero y volvió a contraatacarle.

-Luffy…- solo podía pronunciar eso, las heridas que tenía y las infecciones que habían mellado en ella, le impedían moverse. Pero lo que no le impedían era pensar. En todas las veces que le había dejado su más preciado tesoro para que se lo cuidara, en todas las veces que le había salvado, como de Arlong. En todas las discusiones, en todas las aventuras. Este combate fue el punto clave para Nami sintiera algo que tenía dormido hace mucho tiempo. Un sentimiento que quería tener a Luffy a su lado, que no se separara de ella. Algo que quería vivir antes de morir.

Yuiky estaba luchando con todo su poder más no conseguía ganarle ventaja al mugiwara. Su mente se iluminó de una idea que haría sufrir de verdad al moreno.

-``Grrr! Si no puedo contigo tendré que hacerlo donde más te duela´´- Pensó Yuiky. Con su akuma no mi mando un fuerte huracán que hizo derrumbar parte del techo. Los trozos de roca cayeron encima de la jaula de Nami-

-¡NAMI!- Gritó el moreno- maldito acabaré contigo de una vez por todas- Un aura de tonos rojizos le cubrían a su alrededor. Estaba muy enfadado y la rabia le iba consumiendo.

Se metió el dedo en la boca e hincho su brazo tanto que le salía por el agujero que había hecho Yuiky. Lo volvió completamente negro como de acero.

-¡ A SI TE LO PENSARÁS MÁS DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE ATACAR A MIS CAMARADAS!- El moreno ejerció todo el peso hacía su oponente.

Le cayeron como toneladas y toneladas de acero sobre su cuerpo. Lo dejó tirado en el suelo inmóvil, casi no se le notaba su respiración, estaba inconsciente, más para un buen rato. Todo había acabado, tanto para ellos como para él.

El suelo temblaba y las rocas de las paredes y techos, se desprendían.

Luffy fue a socorrer a Nami. Dobló los barrotes de hierro con sus propias manos y la sacó de allí, la agarraba pegada a él, de los pies a la cabeza. Nami estaba bastante mal, sus heridas habían empeorado con el polvo y tenía una brecha en la cabeza que chorreaba un río de sangre.

-Luffy…- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-No te preocupes ya estas a salvo- La cabeza de Nami se pegó más al pecho de Luffy que la reconfortaba y le hacía sentir segura. Aún malherida quería estar así durante un buen rato, quería sentirle cerca de ella. Salieron del edificio cayéndoseles el hierro y todas las piedras por su alrededor.

Se giró y clavo una mirada de rabia hacía el desmoronamiento de la estructura. El moreno se quería asegurar de que todo lo que había construido Yuiky quedara en un simple recuerdo del que nunca tuvo que convertirse en realidad.

* * *

Bueno se acabo, si quieren hacer algún comentario todos son bienvenidos y para más oscilación contesto a mis pocos reviews.

A Laugerid: Hoooolaaa Que tal nakama? veo q nos seguimos leyendo, muy bueno el capítulo de tu fanfic, alguna q otra lágrima se me callo de los ojos como ríos. Uy! al final acabe comentando tu último capi del fanfic, lo puedes tomar como otro pequeño review extra. Bueno espero q te este gustando el fanfic, y q siempre tus reviews me alegran el día. Muxos abrazos nakama.

Anazoy23: Hola Que tal estas? me sorprendió muxo tu review, espero q te haya gustado mucho la pelea como yo en escribirla, no se q tal m habrá quedado, podía haber puesto algún q otro matiz pero casi no tenía tiempo para escribirla entre exámenes y leer m abarcan casi todo el tiempo. Pero siempre hago mis capítulos con buena intención. Muxas gracias por leer. Muxos saludos.

Como siempre quiero dar las gracias a todos los que comentan leen mi historia y siempre ponen una sonrisa para leerlo. Muxos abrazos y saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, hola aquí os traigo el capítulo 10 de esta mini historia, ya después de la batalla de Yuiky los mugiwaras vuelven por fin al querido y reformado Sunny, si os surgen preguntas me las podéis decir q yo os la soluciono. Bueno...Espero q les gusten y no se olviden comentar si queréis.

Muxos saludos nakamas!

* * *

CAPITULO 10

El mugiwara contemplaba como los escombros de acero y piedra caían chocando contra el suelo. En sus pupilas podían distinguirse los colores rojos y marrones del polvo y del fuego que habían sido los protagonistas de toda la batalla. Contemplaba como toda la tripulación de Yuiky había huido, todos salvo el capitán que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Todo había acabado para ellos, se habían enfrentado a un pirata experto en el nuevo mundo y habían ganado, ya podrían volver al Sunny.

Luffy sujetaba a Nami con fuerza contra su pecho, la sostenía bien fuerte, como si se la volvieran a volver a llevar. Él no lo soportaría ni una vez más, era algo que no quería que volviera pasar, ya no. Nami estaba bastante pálida, tenía los labios morados tirando a oscuros, un chorro de sangre le cruzaba todo el brazo y las piernas, estaba bastante mal. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos heladas aunque las tenía pegadas al cuerpo cálido de Luffy que para ella, era su fuente de calor en ese momento.

Luffy miró la cara de la pelirroja y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le saliera de oreja a oreja, volver a estar junto a ella le hacía feliz. Después de quedarse pasmado en su rostro empezó a buscar a todos sus camaradas. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos ya que no quedaba nadie más.

-¡Minna!- el mugiwara gritó a sus compañeros.

-¡Luffy- san!- contestó el esqueleto- has podido rescatar a la navegante –san- sus lágrimas salían de hueco de sus ojos-Se me van a empañar los ojos de tanta emoción- una chispa salió de su cabeza- ¡Ay, no! Si yo soy un esqueleto y los esqueletos no tenemos ojos ¡Yohohohohoho!

-Luffy estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti, menos mal que no ha pasado nada malo- decía el renito entre lágrimas.

-Luffy menos mal que estáis bien- dijo la morena, volver a ver a su pequeña ``hermanita´´ la hacía feliz.

-Esos tíos no tenían ni media torta, ¿como puede tener tanta recompensa un capitán como este?- dijo el rubio.

-Es el nuevo mundo, habrá todo tipo de personas, no hay que confiarse- dijo la azabache- lo importante es que tú y la navegante estéis bien.

-Hice una promesa a alguien y nunca la incumpliré- el mugiwara hizo una pequeña mueca de felicidad al recordar ese recuerdo que tanto se repetía en su cabeza. Pero todos sus compañeros se quedaron en duda ¿De que promesa estaría hablando?

-¡Oe, Luffy! ¿De que promesa estas hablando?- le preguntó el peliverde.

-Es confidencial, esa promesa la hice entre una persona y yo y la cumpliré si o si. Pero no os lo puedo decir.

-¡Je, je! Capitán con lo imprudente que eres tú- se reía la arqueóloga de felicidad. Zoro compartió una pequeña sonrisa con ella.

-Oye Chopper ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo a Nami?- el moreno parecía preocupado igual, que cierto rubio que veía a la pelirroja, con lágrimas en los ojos. El renito se acercó al mugiwara y con su forma humana, cogió a Nami.

-Vamos a ver… tiene la pierna izquierda bastante desangrada, se ha dado varios golpes en la parte del pecho, seguramente por la caída del huracán. Tiene dificultad en el sistema circulatorio, su hombro izquierdo esta dislocado y presenta un corte profundo en el antebrazo, sus heridas se han infectado un poco pero no mucho. Por lo menos no veo mucho de peligro.

-Chopper ¿Crees que Nami se recuperará pronto?

-Se encuentra ahora inconsciente, pero creo que con algún día de descanso y cuidados, pueda recuperarse poco a poco. La tendré que curar en el Sunny, espero que Ussop y Franky hayan acabado ya con las reparaciones.

-Venga, regresemos al Sunny cuanto antes- dijo el moreno recolocándose el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Oye Luffy ¿Qué pasa con la banda de Yuiky?- dijo el peliverde.

-No creo que nos vuelva a dar problemas. Venga volvamos al Sunny- Luffy volvió a cargar con Nami en brazos.

-¿Quieres que la lleve yo capitán?- le dijo el renito- tú también tienes muchas heridas y no deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos.

-No Chopper, quiero llevar a Nami hasta el Sunny, la llevaré sana y salva hasta el barco.

-Como quieras capitán- le dijo Chopper, después vuelve a su estado normal y caminó con el resto de sus camaradas.

Todos caminaban por la selva, dejaron todo los escombros caídos del edificio, todos los gritos de la batalla que se habían quedado como el eco en una cueva, toda la sangre derramada y por supuesto todo el agobio y el dolor de los tres días. Todo lo dejaron sepultado como el imperio de Yuiky, bajo escombros.

Caminaban malheridos. Sanji, Chopper y Brook caminaban casi a la perfección. Robín se apoyaba en Zoro y él, la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Y por último Luffy cogía a Nami inconsciente, la miró en su rostro y de repente, Nami hizo una pequeña sonrisa ensanchando sus mofletes hacía los lados, no duro mucho pero el mugiwara si que la vio. Por una extraña razón, solo con esa sonrisa que había producido Nami, al moreno se le salieron todos los malestares de su cuerpo, toda la rabia que había acumulado todo este tiempo, todas las noches casi en vela por la preocupación, todo eso ya no le importaba, solo quería ser feliz, feliz para siempre.

La dulce brisa les golpeaba en la cara y calmaba sus rostros. Los animales de la selva seguían con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado, hubiera sudo un contratiempo de última hora, seguían revoloteando, saltando y corriendo como siempre. Eso es lo que intentarían los mugiwaras antes de volver a enfrentarse contra un enemigo, olvidarlo todo.

-OOO-

Mientras los mugiwaras caminaban de regreso a su Sunny, Ussop y Franky esperaban con el barco en el mar.

-¿Qué crees que ha sido la explosión de antes?- pregunta el francotirador.

-¡Je! Seguro que han sido alguno de nuestros compañeros que la estarán armando- dijo Franky.

-¿Se habrá producido esa explosión porque el enemigo es más fuerte que Luffy?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué Luffy…?- se extraño el cyborg- ese hombre vale más que Luffy, pero Luffy es la persona más extraña que he conocido desde que tengo recuerdos. Él no se dejaría vencer por uno de sus contrincantes y menos, cuando la vida de una nakama esta en peligro. Solo he oído hablar de un hombre tan diferente como es Luffy. Cuando estaba trabajando con Tom, dijo que el conoció a Gol. D Roger, me contó como era y cuando me enrole en vuestra banda, puede notar que Luffy se comportaba parecido al rey de los piratas. Es extraño pero Luffy podrá con él.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de la recompensa de Yuiky? ¿Y como, crees que Luffy se parece al rey de los piratas? Y…- el francotirador acosaba al cyborg con sus múltiples preguntas.

-Ey… Tranqui, tronco que te va a dar un chungo con tanta pregunta. Empezaré respondiéndote a la primera pregunta.

-Antes de salir de la isla Shabondy me fui a comprarme unos botes de cola, necesitaba energías antes de volver al barco. En uno de los carteles de los edificios, se encontraban varios carteles de ``se busca´´ dispersos por todo Shabondy. Bueno… y entre uno de ellos se encontraba Yuiky, gracias a que me dijisteis ese nombre pude recordar su recompensa. Me acuerdo de ese rostro frío que salía en la fotografía, parecía de estos piratas sanguinarios de los siete mares.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Luffy antes de partieran?

-Con el nombre no caía mucho, pero al ver vientos revoloteando por el edificio me acordé del precio por su cabeza.

-Vale eso lo entiendo- dijo el moreno rizado- ¿Pero porque Luffy te recuerda al pirata mas conocido de todos los mares, él que hace temblar en muchos sitios solo con pronunciar su nombre?

-No lo se exactamente, pero eso es lo que veo en nuestro capitán. Tom me hablaba mucho a cerca del rey de los piratas y lo orgulloso que estaba por haberle hecho ese barco para un hombre tan importante, me decía que siempre sacaba una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, una llena de gloria y alegría por ser como era. Tom también me contaba que no se avergonzaba en nada de lo que hizo durante toda su vida, que fue un hombre que tuvo la fama, el dinero y el poder que ningún hombre ha llegado a alcanzar. Que quería vivir aventuras en el mar con sus compañeros, que quería explorar todos los sitios nunca explorados. Todo lo que te estoy contando, todo el espíritu de Roger ha vuelto con nuestro capitán.

-Sí, Luffy es igual que él, yo confío en él y creo que llegará a ser el rey de los piratas. Ojala pudiera ver eso.

-Oye tronco no te rayes, que estas hablando como si te quedaran dos días de vida.

-Tienes razón Franky, pero quién sabe el futuro que tendremos en el nuevo mundo- se puso melodramático- sabes que nosotros somos piratas buscados por la marina, no se sabe si algún día nos llegaran a capturar y correr la misma suerte que muchos piratas.

-Pues si sigues con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, el primero al que van a capturar es a ti- le dijo el cyborg.

-Ya se Franky que no es una buena manera de mirar a la vida pero, desde que les pusieron precio a nuestras cabezas ya no podremos vivir como cuando estábamos ocultos en el anonimato.

-¿Y no te gusta tener precio por nuestras cabezas?- dijo ingenuo el peliazul.

-Que va, si soy el primero en alegrarme solo es que…

-Anda no seas tan negativo- le da una palmada en la espalda que le hace moverse medio paso hacía delante- porque hayas sido negativo toda tu vida no significa que tengas que hacer sentir negativo al resto, tranqui tron, que seguro que está todo bien.

-¡Oe! Minna hemos regresado- dijo Brook en la playa.

-Por fin han vuelto- dijo todo emocionado el francotirador asomándose cerca de la barandilla

-¿¡Luffy has traído a la navegante sana y salva como te dije!?- dijo el cyborg.

-Bueno la he traído salva, lo que es sana ya no tanto- no quería hacer la gracia, pero debía responder.

-Esperad un momento que acercamos el barco hasta la playa- dijo Ussop. Después cogió el timón, giró el barco y lo acercó hasta ellos- ya podéis subir- Todos subieron la cubierta del barco y se tumbaron en la hierba del Sunny contemplando a los pájaros revolotear.

-Traeré el botiquín de las vendas- dijo Chopper. Y buscó por todo el Sunny hasta encontrarlo encima de unos estantes de madera. Luego se dirigió a su capitán y dijo- Luffy coge a Nami y la llevaremos a la enfermería- Luffy hizo caso inmediatamente y la volvió a coger para llevarla hasta allí.

La enfermería se había reconstruido por completo, aunque no estaba muy dañada, pero ahora era mucho mejor, las cosas estaban mejor ordenadas y los estantes estaban bien recolocados. En una cómoda camilla dejaron a la navegante tumbada.

-Sí aquí podrá descansar bien. Iré a curaros primero a vosotros y luego voy inmediatamente a curarla- le dio unas cuantas medicinas antes de irse con los demás camaradas. Así, podría curar a todos sin riesgo ninguno. Chopper salió a medias por la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que su capitán no se movía de allí.

-Luffy…- dijo el renito.

-Ve a curar a los demás yo me quedo con Nami- el renito no tuvo ninguna objeción y se fue de allí dejándoles en aquella sala. Luffy se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la camilla, parecía bastante incomoda pero era la única donde reposar, a parte de la cama. Se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y empezó a hablar como si fuera un día normal, como si la tuviera en frente llena de vida.

-Nami, se que a lo mejor no me puedes oír, pero se que eres fuerte y también, se que aguantarás todo hasta ponerte bien. Porque allí fuera hay un montón de tesoros que te están esperando- dijo eso por si reaccionaba algo de la muchacha, pero ni se inmuto- Nami te tienes que poner bien ¿Qué harían los demás sin ti? Y ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-¿el mugiwara empezaba a declararse?- No puedo vivir sin mi navegante no quiero, no quiero otro navegante que no seas tú, porque quiero ser feliz contigo, vivir las aventuras contigo y quiero estar contigo para siempre y que seas tú mi reina de los piratas. Se que no me sentirás, ni me oirás por eso no puedo resistirme a hacer esto- El mugiwara se levanta de la silla y coloca su cabeza enfrente de la de ella y con sus labios, le da un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de la navegante. A esto, la navegante empezó a mover su mano derecha, intentaba abrir sus ojos pero no lo consiguió, las fuerzas no le daban para más y su cuerpo volvió a estar inmóvil.

Luffy se separó de Nami cuando oyó que Chopper entraba por la puerta, se volvió a sentar en la silla y espero a ver que decía el renito acerca de su navegante.

-¡LUFFY ¡! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?- Luffy contemplaba a su amigo mientras su compañero jalaba el aire desesperadamente.

* * *

Acabé el capítulo, m parecía q lo había dejado un poco corto pero no se preocupen q dentro de poco sabréis el final del fanfic y porque esta alterado Chopper.

A hora mi rinconcito de hablar con otros fanficteros q siempre m gusta todos los reviews q dejáis, m llenáis de felicidad.

A Laugerid: Muy buenas nakama! Prometiste q subirías tu capítulo y así lo hiciste y no quería ser de menos q subir el capítulo número de 10 de mi historia. Tiempo? la verdad no tengo mucho pero para comentar lo saco hasta debajo de las piedras si hace falta. T quedo muy bien l fanfic, pobre, pobre Nami, n mi fanfic ya verás si Nami se recupera. Bueno muxas gracias por apoyar, Muxos no que digo Muxisimos abrazos nakama!

Anazoy23: Hola, me alegro muxo de q t haya gustado muxo q hayan pateado el culo a Yuiky, a mi tampoco m caía muy bien y mira q m lo había inventado yo, pero ya q lo inventaba lo tenía q hacer despreciable ¿No crees? Prefiero a los buenos, como Luffy q luchan por sus nakamas. Si piensas q largo va a ser l fanfic, t diré q tendrá unos tres capítulos más. Muxas gracias por comentar siempre m animan muxo. Muxos saludos!

Ali1313: Q tal estas? me alegra mux haya gustado l fanfic, no he actualizado super rápido pero por lo menos pude actualizar n una semana. Tengo una pequeña sorpresita guardada para el siguiente capítulo, explicará porque Chopper está tan alterado. Muxas gracias por tu apoyo. Muxos saludos.

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q COMENTAN, LEEN Y M APOYAN EN ESTE FANFIC, Q SIEMPRE M ALEGRA L DÍA DE Q A ALGUIEN L GUSTE AÚN Q SEA UN POCO, LA HISTORIA.

MUXOS, MUXOS, MUXOS ABRAZOS Y BESOS PARA TODOS.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola q tal a todos os dejo con este nuevo capítulo, es verdad q deje el 10 un poco confuso y fin poder saber lo q pasa pero como os prometí, os traigo el nuevo capítulo. Bueno sin más preambulos q comience el capítulo

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Unos minutos antes de que el renito llamarada alarmadamente a su capitán, se dirigía a sus compañeros con pasos lentos y su cara seria no la podía ocultar de su dulce rostro. El renito contemplaba como sus compañeros casi ni se habían inmutado desde que habían llegado y se habían recolocado sobre la nueva hierba verde.

Brook estaba tumbado sobre la hierba, jalaba el aire puro que le había faltado en la guerra y tenía las extremidades extendidas a más no poder. Sanji se encontraba recolocado en la pared, pretendía encender un cigarrillo pero el sudor le empañó parte de los ojos y el pelo se le pegaba en la frente que no le dejaba ver. Zoro estaba sentado en la hierba mientras sus espadas descansaban al lado de él, estaban un poco desgastadas como la ropa que llevaba. Robín se encontraba al lado de él, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del espadachín, que aunque le doliera, no se quejo ni una milesíma de segundo, solo le dedicaba una pequeña a su arqueóloga para que no se preocupara. Mientras tanto, los dos camaradas que se habían encargado del barco les daban alguna que otra bebida para que se refrescaran y les ayudaban a recolocarse.

-Gracias Ussop y Franky- les agradeció Chopper mientras se recolocaba al lado de Brook- Haber Brook ¿estas lastimado?

-No solo necesito un poco de leche para recolocarme los huesos, pero estoy bien comparado con mis compañeros.

-No te veo nada pero… si te encuentras mal me lo debes de decir- Su vista se giró hacía el Cyborg- ¿Franky, tenemos algo de leche en nuestras reservas?

-Me parece que encontramos algunos frascos- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, entre los armarios de roble y los estantes de acero clavados en la pared, encontró un par de frascos cristalinos que contenían leche en ellos. El peli- azul hizo una mueca de felicidad al encontrarla y se volvió con sus compañeros- Chopper encontré un par de frascos en las repisas ¿Con esto tendrás suficiente Brook?- ahora miraba a su amigo huesudo que miraba a las botellas como tesoros.

-Sí muchas gracias Franky, con esto podré obtener algo de energía- le coge las dos botellas entre las manos de acero del Cyborg y de un trago se las bebe como si hubieran sido dos gotas de agua.

-¿Ahora estas mejor?- le pregunto el doctor.

-Vamos a cantar una canción ¿Ussop, donde tengo mi violín que voy a cantaros una canción?- El pelo afro le brillaba como nunca, los desgastados huesos se habían emblanquecido y ya no parecían frágiles como el cristal sino brillantes como el diamante y duros como el acero.

-Creo que no te vas a tener que preocupar mucho por Brook, me parece que ya esta igual de siempre, vamos como todos los días- exclamo Ussop con los ojos entrecerrados y medio a escondidas mientras contemplaba al músico.

-Lo se Ussop, aún que parezca más refortalecido, puede que dentro de un momento se ponga enfermo o algo peor. Ussop avísame si ves alguno de los nakamas malherido, que vendré de inmediato.

-Sí, Chopper descuida.

El renito se separó de su compañero y se acercó al cocinero.

-Sanji ¡Que tal estás tú?

-Estoy bien Chopper, no es necesario que me tengas que revisar como a Nami.

-Sanji no seas así, has estado jugando con el fuego como un simple juego de pelota. Déjame que te revise, es mi responsabilidad, necesito curarte Sanji- Le puso tal cara de seriedad que el rubio no le quedo otra que asentir a regaña dientes y se sentará sobre un banco de madera par que el renito pudiera revisar.

-Dios, Sanji mira como tienes las piernas y tú pensando que no tenías nada- Dijo el renito indicándole que bajara su vista hacía sus piernas.

Las tenía al rojo vivo, es como si los rayos del sol le hubieran dado en perpendicular a sus piernas durante un largo período de tiempo, ya le empezaban a pelar los trocitos quemados que tenía en las piernas por la regeneración de la piel nueva. También Sanji se había quitado sus zapatos de color negro y los dejó junto a la rebosante hierba, Tenía los pies ennegrecidos, rojos, las gritas que le dejaban entre los dedos hacían pequeñas heridas que producían un pequeño dolor al andar

-Sino me hubieras dejado revisarte, se te hubieran puesto peor y seguramente se te hubieran infectado. En vez de cicatrizarte en dos días te podía haber durado dos semanas perfectamente.

-Pero si esto no es nada Chopper, es solo un rasguño de batalla, nada más.

-Pero que estás diciendo ¿Crees que los rasguños de una batalla se dejan como si nada? No se curan, además esto pasa a un nivel superior de rasguño si quieres seguir llamándolo así, para mi son unas quemaduras de un alto nivel así que no lo tomaré como un simple rasguño. Venga te vendaré las piernas pero deberás permanecer sentado todo el tiempo posible y no las muevas mucho durante estos dos próximos días.

-Vale Chopper, lo respetaré como una orden del capitán.

-Sabes que no me gusta dar muchas órdenes, Sanji, pero como médico no puedo soportar lo cabezotas que podéis llegar a ser en esto momentos.

-Te entiendo Chopper, es lo mismo que me pasa a mi cuando estoy en la cocina. Tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar vuestra alimentación, sobre todo la de mi Robín-chan y la de mi Nami- swam, pero siempre cuido que toda la comida este con vuestro apropiado régimen, aunque hay algunas cosas pasadas y las tengo que tirar, no sería un buen cocinero si os sirviera comida en mal estado. Es lo mismo que te pasa a ti, quiero decir, tú eres el médico y tienes que lidiar con todos nosotros cuando nos ponemos testarudos solo por nuestro propio bien. Algunas veces podré ser testarudo con todo esto pero… te comprendo, todos tenemos algo que hacer en este barco y es nuestra responsabilidad aceptarla y respetarla ante todo.

-Ya se Sanji que me comprendes pero eso no justifica vuestra testarudez, incluida la del capitán.

-Losé- después la vista del rubio deja de mirar a los zapatos negros de su derecha y centra la vista en sus compañeros- veo que Brook ya esta mejor.

-Sí hasta quería bailar y cantar, pero por suerte no ha encontrado su violín y se a puesto a descansar.

-Sí, pero Zoro y mi Robín-swam no se como estarán ¿Ya has ido a verlos?- le pregunto el rubio.

-No se me había olvidado por completo, como estábamos hablando, no había caído en la cuenta de que todavía me quedaban varios nakamas a los que cuidar- Con su pezuña vuelve a coger el botiquín que lo había dejado reposado en una parte del banco de madera- Lo siento Sanji, por dejar la conversación pero tengo que ir a verlos- da dos pasos hacía delante y casi de un respigón le dice una última cosa al rubio- Quédate reposando durante un tiempo, como un buen doctor te recomiendo que reposes.

-¡Que si, si Chopper que lo haré!- le dijo el rubio.

El renito se fue acercando a la pareja que yacían sobre la verde hierba bastante juntos.

-¿Chicos que tal os encontráis?

-Chopper, yo me encuentro bien- respondió la azabache- pero Zoro se encuentra un poco mal.

-Que dice Robín yo me encuentro perfectamente- repuso el espadachín tocándose el hombro casi disimuladamente.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta Zoro? No me engañes, me he dado cuenta porque tu ropa desgasta dejaba ver muchas quemaduras y heridas sobre tu cuerpo.

-Lo notaste- dijo bastante sorprendido.

-A ver Zoro déjame ver- se acercó más a él- ¿Robín, me puedes ayudar a recolocarlo?- la azabache asintió con a cabeza y con su poder de hana- hana- no mi pudo recolocarlo de una forma cómoda para que lo revisará.

Bajos sus ropajes, escondían bastantes arañazos en su espalda, eran largos y eran bastante rojos. Le cruzaban la espalda de lado a lado como una cruz.

Por la parte de delante tenía moratones sobre su pecho y alguna que otra quemadura en su brazos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al renito fue la herida que tenía el espadachín en el hombro izquierdo, rebosaba bastante sangre, el pañuelo que había puesto encima para que le parara la hemorragia estaba chorreando gotitas de sangre y su tono verde se había convertido entre una mezcla de rojo y morado oscuro destiñendo por completo el pañuelo. Al quitárselo no pudo evitar que un hilito de sangre corriera desde su brazo hasta la palma de su mano.

-Te lo limpiaré primero, tienes trozos metálicos incrustados en la carne y las cenizas del fuego te han infectado más la herida- explicó el renito mientras cogía un barreño de agua que se encontraba justo a su lado, por alguna razón alguien lo hubiera colocado allí. Después de que se pudiera ver la piel rosa del hombro del espadachín, le puso las vendas sobre su hombro dejándoselo casi inmóvil, el espadachín al ver que su brazo izquierdo no se podía mover del todo hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

-Chopper así no podré entrenar- replicó el peliverde.

-Por eso mismo lo hago. Si te dejará solo con las vendas desaflojadas, mañana te pondrías a entrenar como loco y tú hombro se te podría inflamar del esfuerzo.

-No tiene nada de malo en querer entrenar para ser fuerte en el nuevo mundo ¿No, Chopper?

-Si eso no te lo replico Zoro pero hasta que no estés recuperado del todo es mejor que estés descansándolo, no quiero que me hagas como en Alabasta que te pusiste a entrenar con todo el calor que hacía y sin haber descansado lo suficiente.

-No haré esfuerzos, pero tú tampoco deberías, por lo que yo sepa tú también has estado en la lucha y no has descansado nada.

-Primero los nakamas después mi bienestar. Y además…- no pudo acabar la frase porque un ruido proveniente del exterior del barco pronunciaba el nombre de Luffy casi en invendibles gritos.

-Luffy, mugiwara ¿Dónde te has metido rata del demonio? Sal de una vez.

-¿Eh? ¿De donde proviene esa voz?-dijo Chopper sorprendido.

-Del exterior del barco-dijo la morena.

-Pero ¿Quién es el que esta…?-dijo Franky mientras se asomaba sobre la barandilla del lado opuesto de sus nakamas que les impedían ver más haya- Pero que narices… ¿no tienes suficiente con perseguirnos una vez? ¿Quieres que te demos otra tunda?

-Pero Franky ¿Quién es?- luego vio al hombre de la capa desgarrada y su tono cambio a uno de sorpresa- Otra vez no, Yuiky ha vuelto ¿Pero Luffy no había acabado con él?- pregunto confuso.

-Oh, dios iré a avisar a Luffy- dijo el renito dejando a sus compañeros en la cubierta.

-Luffy tenemos un problema

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?- el renito intentaba jalar todo el aire que podía hasta que le pudo contestar.

-Es… Yuiky, reclama tu presencia- El moreno se acercó al renito y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Chopper cuida de Nami, yo iré haber porque me reclama y acabar co él de una vez por todas- le quitó la mano y se recolocó abriendo la puerta dejó al renito con cara de sorpresa mientra veía a la navegante. Yuiky oyó el ruido de las chanclas al pisar en la tarima y esbozo una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Creía que no aparecerías?- se recolocó su capa hacía atrás con un movimiento de brazo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Yuiky? ¿Has venido para que te venza otra vez?

-¡Y me preguntas todavía porque he venido hasta aquí, malherido! ¡Tú has acabado con todos mis planes, mi guarida esta destrozada por tú culpa! ¡Todavía sigues pensándotelo!

-Tú planes no eran de piratas, no tienes derecho a conseguir ser el rey de los piratas porque no te lo ganas como todo el que quiere conseguir a llegar a serlo, ya te lo repetí una vez. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Ningún pirata como tú tiene derecho a ser el rey de los piratas me oyes, nunca!

-¡Maldito criajo de las narices, usaré todo mi poder y todas mis energías que tengo para destruir vuestro barco!- Dos ciclones empezaban a formarse sobre sus manos, cogían tanto aire que aumentaban muy poco de altura pero su velocidad era impresionante. Franky al ver el ataque de Yuiky empezó a correr frenéticamente.

-¿Pero Franky a donde vas?-dijo el peliverde. No obtuvo respuesta ya que el peli- azul estaba llegando a la cabeza de león del Sunny.

Con un simple gesto Franky tocó un botón de color rojo que se encontraba justo detrás de una de las puntas del león.

Automáticamente se abrieron todas las puntas naranjas que rodeaban la cara del león y salieron una especie de callones parecidos al que se encontraba en su oca solo que estos eran más especiales. Empezaban a mandar ráfagas de viento a la dirección de Yuiky. Al principio, no le afecto en absoluto, pero más tarde sus mini huracanes se empezaban a esfumar como motas de polvo en el desierto. Las ráfagas empezaban a echarle hacía atrás.

-¿Que es esto? Me empujan, no puedo moverme a donde yo quiero- El viento cada vez se intensificó más y más, el hombre de la capa no pudo aguantar toda esa fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre él, no podía usar su akuma no mi, las fuerzas le vencieron y le arrastraron hasta lo más profundo de la selva, justo se paró cuando chocó contra los árboles que cayeron sobre su cabeza y le enterraron por completo.

Franky volvió a darle al botón de nuevo y regreso con sus compañeros que estaban anonadados por el invento del Cyborg.

-Sugoi, Franky ¡Como mola!- las estrellitas de los ojos de Luffy lo decían todo.

-Era una pequeña sorpresa del reformado Sunny ¿A que mola?

-No me lo esperaba- decía Brook con la mandíbula inferior separada de la superior y cayéndose sobre el frío suelo.

-Luffy ¿Deberíamos echar un vistazo haber como esta Nami?- dijo el rubio.

-Si Nami, es ella la que importa ahora- se fue corriendo en dirección a la enfermería. Quería saber las nuevas de Chopper sobre su navegante.

* * *

Bueno aquí acabo el capítulo, ya se q alguno q otro m querrá matar porque Yuiky pero m parecía algo predecible y quería enseñar lo q Ussop y Franky habían puesto a nuestro queridisimo Sunny. Bueno y a continuación las pequeñas respuestas a los review.

_A CLEAR EVERLASTING: Q tal? espero q tus fanfics vayan muy bien, bueno como prometí aquí tienes el capítulo 11, ya se que lo deje un poco, como esto ``pero como se deja el capítulo así, sin más´´ m pareción una buena idea par dejarlo emocionante aunque fuera un poco frustrante ( Este también a quedado un poco raro y confuso, pero bueno) Espero q t haya gustado muxo. MUxos saludos! _

_a NOGRATISNOALIS: Hola, muy buenos días, q bien q fueras Ali1313 s bueno q tengas una cuenta en fanfiction, tener una cuenta aquí es genial, así puedes dejar reviews a tus historias favoritas o en un capítulo q t guste. A y nada, yo tardo algunos días más q otros por los exámenes y tal pero no creo q tarde n subirlo muxo, ya m queda poco para acabarlo :( y para lo q queda no creo q tarde muxo. Muxos, muxos abrazos!_

_A LAUGERID: hola, hola nakama! Ya tengo los mismos **capítulos** q tú, aunque el mío es más corto pero bueno siempre puedes hacer continuaciones o otros fanfics para animarte un poco. Muxas, muxisimas gracias x tus apoyos, es difícil saber si lo estás haciendo, aunque sea medianamente bien, eso es lo bueno de poder dejar reviews a los demás, espresamos nuestras opiniones y ayudamos al escritor a seguir o a cambiar pequeños errores. MUXOS ABRAZOS!_

_A ANAZOY23:Hola, hola! lo primero de todo, no m mates x lo d Yuiky, yo desprecio a ese hombre igual o incluso más (Además m invente este personaje para q fuera despreciable) M caía más mal q también quería q Franky y Ussop también participaran un poco en el final de la batalla, además mostre el pequeño secreto q estaba guardando para el Sunny, a lo mejor no lo he descrito muy bien pero espero q en la mente quede mejor. Y si querías darle una paliza a Yuiky si yo pudiera, t dejaría. Muxos saludosssss!_

_COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y COMENTAN._

_`` UNA BUENA HISTORIA NO SE HACE POSIBLE SIN SUS ERRORES Y DE LOS ERRORES, SE SACAN IDEAS´´ _


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, aviso q el próximo capítulo, aunque cueste decirlo es el último y se podrá ver por fin el querido y esperado LuNa. Bueno sin más os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

-Chopper- dijo Luffy entrando por la puerta.

-¿Habéis acabado por fin con Yuiky?

-Sí ya sea acabado todo- se quedó un poco en silencio hasta que pregunto -¡Chopper! ¿Ya has terminado de curar a los demás?

-Sí, ya terminé, por suerte no tenían muchos rasguños en sus cuerpos- el renito se acercó a la camilla donde se encontraba Nami. Empezó a vendarle la parte superior del hombro izquierdo y le vendó su pierna con cuidado. No tardó mucho en curarle todas las partes de su cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo, se apartó hacía un lado.

-Chopper… ¿Cuándo va a despertar Nami?

-No creo que tarde mucho, pero antes de todo, tienes que preocuparte más por ti.

-Yo estoy bien Chopper, la que necesita cuidados ahora es Nami no yo.

-Déjame verte capitán- le examinó parte de su cuerpo- estas lleno de heridas, tendré que vendártelas. No puedes seguir con las heridas abiertas, tienen que cicatrizar- el moreno cedió y dejo que el doctor hiciera su profesión. El mugiwara no se quejaba en absoluto, solo podía mirar el rostro de Nami- Ya esta deberías descansar un poco, todos tus compañeros lo están haciendo.

-No, yo me quedo Chopper, quiero estar junto a Nami.

-Luffy, se que ahora querrás estar con la navegante pero si no descansas el que acabará en esa camilla serás tú, venga yo también tengo que descansar un rato para seguir con el tratamiento, vete con los demás, Ussop o Franky podrán hacer la guardia.

-No, yo haré esta guardia quiero estar con Nami y nada de peros, las ordenes del capitán se tienen que obedecer si o si.

-Te dejaré por esta vez, pero como doctor no te permitiré que no descanses mañana. Buenas noches Luffy.

-Buenas noches Chopper- el doctor salió muy preocupado, pero no podía competir con la testarudez de su capitán.

Se cerró la puerta de la habitación y el silencio se colmo en el lugar. Luffy se tocó la parte izquierda de pecho y deslizo su mano hasta reposarla en el aire. Se acercó lentamente a la camilla, contempló los párpados de la pelirroja, su respiración agitada y los labios de color rosados pegados el uno con el otro.

Se acercó todavía más, sus manos se desplazaron hasta tocar los largos cabellos rojizos de la navegante. Podía sentir que su corazón iba a mil por hora, no sabía si era por la situación en la que se encontraba o era por los contactos que le hacía su capitán.

Luffy se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se apartó. La agitación de la muchacha se reguló y se convirtió, en suaves bocanadas de aire. La cara de la pelirroja volvía a coger su color natural. El moreno se recolocó en la asiento y se observando a la pelirroja durante toda la noche en aquella incomoda silla, que no le importo en absoluto.

Todos los del barco de los mugiwaras estaban completamente dormidos, incluida la pelirroja pero en sus sueños no paraba de repetir una palabra que canonizaba en su interior.

-Luffy, Luffy…- siguió durante un par de minutos hasta que cesaron sus fuerzas y volvió a coger aire. Luego, una sonrisa le invadió su rostro y no ceso ningún momento en toda la noche.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente había amanecido en el Sunny. Chopper y Robín estaban desayunando en el comedor del acuario, servidos por el rubio mostrando una cara de preocupación que le invadía hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón. Allí, esperaban a que todos sus compañeros se reunieran con ellos.

Poco a poco, iban viniendo todos sus compañeros a la excepción de Luffy.

-¿Nadie va a avisar al capitán?- pregunto Brook.

-¿Todavía no se a levantado el mugiwara?- pregunto extrañado el cyborg- Ya es la hora de desayunar me parece un poco extraño que no haya venido a por la comida.

-Estaba bastante grabe. Y fue tan cabezota de que quería quedarse con la navegante.

-No quería separarse de la navegante-san- Rió pícara la arqueóloga.

-Deberíamos despertarle necesita comer, sino no tendrá las suficientes energías para luchar contra las heridas.

-Sí tienes razón Chopper pero ¿No podrías esperar un poco más de tiempo? Ya sabes como es Luffy después de una batalla- el moreno rizado le vino el recuerdo de Alabasta.

-Anda naricitas ya iremos Chopper y yo a despertarle- dijo la morena- ¿Me podrías acompañar hasta enfermería?- preguntó con toda firmeza.

El renito asintió y se fueron de allí. No tardaron en llegar a la enfermería cuando se encontraron con el panorama de los ronquidos de Luffy y la suave respiración de la navegante.

De un pequeño golpe despertó al soñoliento capitán.

-Luffy despierta ya es la hora de desayunar- le informó.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que hora es? ¿Ya sea pasado toda la noche? ¿Y Nami? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Siguió repitiendo y repitiendo preguntas muchas, sin sentido.

-Luffy, Luffy cálmate que te vas a quedar sin voz.

-Capitán si ya es de día, y si, Nami esta bien y no te puedo responder a las otras preguntas porque no las he comprendido- le dijo la arqueóloga.

-Venga Luffy ve a desayunar que se te va a hacer muy tarde.

-¿Y que pasa con Nami? no la quiero dejar sola.

-Si quieres me puedo quedar yo. Ya he acabado de desayunar, podréis ir con los demás estaré de guardia.

-Te lo agradezco Robín. Vamos Chopper cuanto antes desayunemos, antes volveremos- El mugiwara salió corriendo y el renito fue detrás de él.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a la cocina para comer, Robín se acomodó en la silla de la habitación, solo una minúscula respiración se oía en la sala y retenía toda la atención de la arqueóloga.

La morena estaba muy pensativa ¿Y si su ``hermanita´´ tardaría en recuperarse? ¿Y si ahora estaría luchando por su vida? ¿Y si…?- muchos y si e y si que le rondaban por toda la cabeza, la morena mostraba mucha naturalidad hacía sus compañeros pero en su interior, estaba muy preocupada por su camarada. Después de tanto tiempo separados, todas las aventuras que les quedaban por realizar. Todo, esto no podía acabarse en el principio del nuevo mundo.

-``No esto no acaba aquí, ni nunca, todos somos camaradas´´- se decía Robín.

-Ro- Ro- Robín, Robín- la voz meticulosa de la navegante hizo que Robín se escapar de sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad.

-¡Eh, Nami!- Rápidamente la arqueóloga dejo su silla y se acerco la pelirroja- ¡Nami has despertado!

-¿Y- y Lu-Luffy es- está bien- le dijo entre cortada?

-Sí está bien ha estado muy preocupado por ti todo este tiempo, ha ido a desayunar pronto volverá.

-Me alegro de que este bien- unas sonrisas se formó en el rostro de las muchachas.

-Tengo que avisar a Chopper, seguro que se alegra de que te hayas recuperado, ahora vuelvo, tú quédate en la cama que yo iré a avisarles, no tardaré- la morena cierra la puerta y la pelirroja obedeció las ordenes de ella, se recolocó las sábanas que le pusieron y se quedó esperando a que llegaran los demás.

-OOO-

En el comedor…

-Venga Luffy, come algo más te noto bastante raro- le dijo el cocinero.

-Es verdad, solo te has comido dos tazones de leche, cinco rebanadas de pan, dos trozos de carne, y tres pedazos de fruta- Ussop sacó una lista con todos los productos alimentarios- Esto no es normal en ti, sueles comer mucho más.

-No tengo mucha hambre, estoy bastante cansado- informó.

-Esto se está volviendo un poco raro- le dijo a escondidas a Chopper.

-Y que lo digas Ussop, quiere pasar las noches en vela y no quiere comerse toda la comida de la mesa.

La puerta sonó con un estruendo sonido, El portón chocó contra la pared y dejo ver a una morena bastante fatigada.

-¿Robín que pasa?- le preguntó el espadachín.

-Es la navegante…

-¿Qué le pasa?- saltó el moreno con rapidez.

-Por fin, por fin se a despertado y parece que con buenas recuperaciones capitán.

-En serio- se le volvió a formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Chopper, tenemos que ir a verla ya.

-Sí Luffy, chicos esperadnos aquí, yo iré a ver que tal se esta recuperando.

-¡Que alegría de que mi namicilla se haya recuperado, ya!- unas lágrimas le cruzaron la cara- yo también quiero ir a verla doctor.

-Sanji si vamos todos de golpe, al final acabaremos por angustiar a Nami.

-No quiero llorar, no quiero llorar…- se repetía una y otra vez el cyborg mientras se escondía detrás de un pañuelo blanco.

-Anda Franky, si al final eres uno de los primeros en llorar- le replicó el francotirador.

-Anda Ussop, no me des la guasa- el Cyborg seguía llorando aún con lo que le había dicho el moreno rizado.

-No es él único que es el primero en llorar, ¿verdad cocinitas?- el rostro pícaro del espadachín hizo cabrear al cocinero que lo miraba aún con sus lágrimas de perlas.

-Y a ti que te importa cocinero, tú no sabes de sentimientos, lo único que sabes es de las espaditas.

-A lo mejor antes podías reprocharme por no sacar los sentimientos, pero gracias a una persona…- El peliverde miraba a la morena que seguía hablando con el capitán y el médico.

-Venga hemos perdido tiempo hablando regresemos a la enfermería, después le comunicaremos chicos- dijo la morena.

Los tres salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la enfermería. Ya allí, abrieron la puerta.

-Nami, somos nosotros e traído a Chopper y al capitán- informó.

-Luffy, Chopper- la pelirroja hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama.

-Nami ya te puedes levantar es una buena señal. Déjame que te vea- El doctor examinó a Nami por encima y una grata sonrisa confirmó la buena noticia.

-¿Qué tal Chopper ya está bien Nami?- dijo el mugiwara.

-Sí, yo creo que descansando hoy se recuperará pronto- le contestó.

-¡Hay que…!- el moreno no pudo acabar la frase porque cayó al suelo. Todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa incluida la navegante que tenía los ojos como platos.

-¡Luffy! ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Un médico, necesitamos a un médico, a no que yo soy el médico- gritó el renito.

La respiración del mugiwara sonó de pronto dentro del grupo y su pecho se movió de arriba a bajo.

-Hay pero que susto nos ha dado- decía la pelirroja.

-Se ha quedado dormido, pues podía haberlo hecho de otra manera que casi me da algo- dijo el Chopper.

-Siempre está durmiendo todo el rato. ¿Por qué nuestro capitán están vago?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Me parece navegante que no te percataste de la presencia del capitán anoche.

-¿Qué quieres decir Robín? No te comprendo.

-Anoche el capitán quiso quedarse contigo aún teniendo las heridas que le había provocado Yuiky- le explico el médico- Intenté que descansara pero nuestro testarudo capitán ya sabes como es, no quiso hacerme caso.

-¿Entonces estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado? Y yo quejándome de él- la navegante bajo su cabeza y divisó la cara de su capitán, le produjo una sonrisa y dijo- Nuestro capitán es siempre muy testarudo pero se preocupa mucho por los demás.

-No lo había visto tan alterado desde que llevo en la tripulación- dijo el renito.

-Te aprecia mucho navegante- san, yo creo que un poquito más que los demás- una sonrisa pícara no pudo evitar que saliera de su rostro.

-¿Oye Robín que quieres decir con eso?- El color de su cara se volvió igual que su color de pelo.

-Nada navegante-san, ya lo entenderás en su momento- volvió a sonreír.

-Dejaré a Luffy en su cuarto, hoy tiene que hacer la guardia y como no dejará que nadie le sustituya, deberá descansar en su cuarto- Chopper se convirtió en forma humana y se llevó a Luffy.

-Debes descansar también, iré avisarles a los chicos y tú vuelve a tumbarte en la cama.

-Lo que tú digas Robín- la pelirroja le hizo caso y la morena salió de la habitación y se fue en regreso de sus nakamas, que esperaban con ansias las nuevas noticias.

Continúara…

* * *

Se acabó el capítulo, algunos estaran pensando n l beso q tanto s espera, pero no os preocupéis en el siguiente (Y último capítulo, bua, bua) Lo va a ver, espero con ansias vuestros reviews q m podéis mandar los q querías.

A Laugerid: Hola querida nakama! q bueno por fin pude actualizar pronto. No hace falta agradecer nada, yo creo q los reviews son buenos para expresarte y decir opiniones, y además... no cuestan nada! Ya se q t digo eso d agradecer... pero t agradezco siempre tú apoyo m anima muxo. Muxos, muxísimos abrazos hasta el infinito nakama!

A anazoy23: Q tal estas? M alegra muxo de q t gustará la idea, en un principio ese capítulo no existía en mis planes y por lo tanto el fanfic, solo tenía doce capítulos, pero m parecía una mala idea d q Ussop y Franky no hicieran nada en la batalla. Por esos, puse q crearan, entre los dos, ese artefacto. (No se q tal me salió pero lo intenté) Bueno muxas gracias por apoyarme Muxos muxísimos saludos nakama!

A clear everlasting: No hubo muxo LuNa no, pero en este capítulo se ha visto un poco de LuNa y en el próximo capítulo será el beso, siempre quiero hacer como en algunos libros q m gustaron donde el beso era al final del todo (Soy así, dejo lo mejor cuando llega el final:)) M gusto q aún así t gustará el capítulo y pareciera buena idea. Muxas gracias por tus comentarios q siempre m alegran. muuuuuuxos abrazos nakama!

**Como siempre quería dar las gracias a todos los que me apoyan, comentan y siguen mi historia. Siempre me hacen muy feliz y siempre puedo hacer mis capítulos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como dicen los escritores. Muxos saludos nakamas!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jo el último capítulo, se m ha pasado volando, ya no es muy largo por eso será. Bueno aquí os dejo con el último capítulo, pueden comentar si quieren y dedico este último capítulo a los lectores y fans de LuNa.

* * *

CAPITULO 13 EL FINAL DE MUCHOS.

La pelirroja se recostó en la mullida cama de la enfermería, con los ojos entrecerrados empezó a pensar en todo. En lo valientes que fueron sus nakamas al ir a rescatarla hacia un ser del nuevo mundo, en la preocupación y el cansancio que se forjaban en sus rostros. En Yuiky la malévola sonrisa de su rostro, el olor a tabaco y frialdad que transmitía, en su sangre fría que tenía hacia sus tripulantes. ``Eso no es de ser un buen capitán´´ era el pensamiento de la navegante que no cesó al recordar que Yuiky no era su capitán sino un chico amable, simpático y capaz de dar la vida por sus nakamas y por cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Shanks una vez. Solo recordar la sonrisa de Luffy le hacia recorrer un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y que se le forjara en su joven rostro una profunda y amplia sonrisa.

Pero mal que le pesara a ella, sus parpados empezaron a bajar en dirección al suelo, su vista se nublaba y ya no podía pensar en nada más, había dejado de controlar su mente para dejarla llevar, al mundo de los sueños. ``Donde podía ver a sus nakamas todos juntos, volviendo a sonreír surcando los mares y buscando el one piece que tanto ansiaban en encontrar y que gracias a él pudieron reunirse todos como en una familia unida. Tanto con sus broncas como sus desdichas y sonrisas. Eso es lo que eran nakamas hasta la muerte.

Mientras Robín ya se había reunido con sus nakamas dentro del acuario, parecían bastante tensos, las ojeras que le cubrían sus rostros se le hundían en los huecos de los ojos, bastantes moratones se mostraban pero no por eso estaban preocupados, solo en una cosa, en la información que les traía la arqueóloga.

-¿Qué Robín? ¿Ya se encuentra bien?-pregunto el peliverde.

-Parece que se encuentra bastante bien, solo necesita un poco de reposo para recuperar las energías.

-¡Que alegría Robín-chan me has dado!- decía el rubio con corazones en los ojos- ¡Que bien que mi Nami se recupere pronto y pueda volver a verla como todos los días!

-Mientras tanto tendremos que encargarnos de su puesto como navegante, por lo menos hoy- repuso la morena.

-Tendremos que hacerlo onii-chan- dijo el Cyborg- Pero ninguno somos navegantes ¿Cómo vamos a poner rumbo al barco si no sabemos hacerlo?

-Yo se alguna que otra cosa de navegación cuando estuve con cocodrilo. Podría encargarme durante un día no creo que por un día sea tan difícil.

-Eso está bastante bien pero creo que tendremos que cooperar todos Robín-swam digo… Robín, no haré que cargues con la responsabilidad de Nami tu sola- dijo el peliverde.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo el cabeza de marimo tiene razón, es demasiada responsabilidad.

-Gracias minna- su mirada de agradecimiento llegó hasta los ojos de sus compañeros- Gracias Zoro- la arqueóloga delante de sus compañeros, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su espadachín.

El rubio ardía de ira, Brook y Chopper no podían para de reír y Ussop intentaba controlar al cocinero que intentaba abalanzarse hacía su compañero.

-Marimo…

-Te he dicho que pares de hacer fuerza, con esas, no vas arreglar nada- El rubio aflojó su puño y con una mueca de rabia asintió a regaña dientes.

-Ese marimo… me ha quitado a mi arqueóloga-san no puede ser más rastrero.

Las mejillas del espadachín se volvieron del mismo color de las amapolas al florecer en plena primavera.

-Eh… Robín ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó medio a tartamudeos.

-Darte un beso- le dijo secamente y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿Eh, porque aquí? ¿No te importa que nuestros compañeros estén aquí?

-Estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo, quería demostrarte el mismo aprecio que tienes tú por mi- le dio otro pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Zoro porque tienes esa cara?- preguntó el renito nada más entrar en la sala-¿Tú también te encuentras mal? ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad que no me hayas contado?

-Creo que precisamente una enfermedad de las de gripe no tiene. Más bien es una enfermedad que te afecta directamente el corazón- dijo un profundo Franky.

-¿Cómo es que estás mal del corazón?- decía horrorizado-Un médico, necesitamos un médico inmediatamente, a no… pero si soy yo.

-Chopper no te alteres no es nada físicamente, más bien es psicológico. Es de un tema bastante delicado- le informó Ussop.

-¡Ah, bueno! Por un momento me habías preocupado, mientras no sea físico ni nada peligroso no habrá problema, aunque no entiendo muy bien que es ese tema tan delicado que me dices Ussop. Pero bueno eso da igual- algunos interrogantes le aparecieron en su pequeña cabeza peluda- He dejado a Luffy en su habitación, nada más ver que Nami se había despertado cayó redondo al suelo, además hoy tiene la guardia y quería dejarlo descansar.

-Ya sabemos como es nuestro capitán no querrá que ninguno de nosotros le reemplace la guardia.

-Esperemos que le vaya bien esta noche y no se coja ninguna pulmonía o algo parecido- dijo el doctor.

-Seguro que con esta siestecita que se va a echar podrá aguantar la guardia perfectamente, además es nuestro capitán ¿Qué le podría pasar una noche tranquila como esta? Seguro que la pasará como las demás. No hay nada de preocuparse- expresó el peliverde.

-Le prepararé una bolsa con comida para que consiga algo de fuerzas durante noche y así, no me robe nada de la despensa- dijo el cocinero avanzando hacía los fogones con las sartenes en sus agrietadas y fuertes manos.

-Bien, debería ver el log pose de Nami y trazar la línea de coordenadas- dijo la morena.

-Te acompañaré Robín, por si necesitas ayuda y todo eso…- dijo el peliverde entrecortando sus palabras- ¿Bueno, si tú quieres?

-Claro, no hace mal una buena compañía de mi futuro rey de los espadachín- Zoro hizo una pequeña mueca de felicidad y siguió a la arqueóloga hacia el exterior.

-Este marimo. ¿Cómo es tan respetuoso con Robín? Si no sabe que es el amor ¿Habrá aprendido tanto de mí como el príncipe que va a rescatar a sus damas cuando están en apuros? Pero si es un cabeza de marimo. Oh tal vez si…- el rubio intentaba encontrar la respuesta para aliviar a su mente de la duda.

Los alimentos jugaban entre el fuego de las sartenes que no hacían más que revolverse y mezclarse con los condimentos que iba echando a las llamas.

-Brook ¿Tú que pretendes hacer después de desayunar?

-Iré ayudar a Robín-san y a Zoro-san. Tendremos que echar nosotros también una ayuda, cuantas más manos mejor.

-Si yo también iré con ellos- dijo el francotirador.

-Bueno si vais todos yo también iré, todos somos nakamas. Venga vayamos con ellos. ¿Te vienes cocinero?

-No puedo Franky, tengo que preparar toda la comida para Luffy.

-Bueno como tú quieras nos veremos más tarde.

El tiempo pasaba y la gente hacía todo lo posible para poner en el rumbo correcto al barco. Todo lo que hacían servía de mucho y fue suficiente para navegarlo. El Thousand Sunny parecía algo diferente, algo diferente al que habían recuperado dos años después, era todo diferente.

Robín miraba atentamente al log pose pero a la vez a Zoro que la contemplaba muy de cerca, esperando a que su cara no cambiara a no ser por las pequeñas sonrisas que le mostraba la arqueóloga. Y el respondía con otras de la misma manera.

Brook y Ussop se fueron a vigilar las velas y Franky se puso en el timón.

Chopper se quedó con Nami por si se complicaban las cosas y le subía la fiebre. Luffy en su cama no hacía más que repetir el nombre de la navegante, esta vez le había tocado a los sueños de Luffy recordar a la pelirroja.

A si estuvieron hasta que la noche se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ellos.

-Ya va siendo tarde, el mar esta en calma, creo que podremos dormir tranquilos- repuso la morena.

-¡Uaaa! Tendremos que descansar para que mañana nos podamos despertar por lo menos.

-Alguien tiene que despertar a Luffy- dijo el espadachín.

-Ya lo despertaré yo- dijo el renito.

-¿Chopper tú no estabas con Nami?

-Me dijo que me fuera, que se encontraba mejor y quería estar un poco sola y bueno… le hice caso.

-Bueno Chopper pues si quieres despertarlo ve, pero luego ve a descansar- le dijo el rubio- y toma dale esto de mi parte. Le he preparado bastante carne para toda la noche por si la necesita y alguna bebida energética.

Todos se dirigieron al camarote correspondiente y Chopper avisó a su capitán y le dejo la blanca bolsa.

Luffy tiritaba de frío en la helada cubierta del Thousand Sunny, los dientes le castañeaban a la velocidad de la luz y sus labios empezaban a impregnarse de un tono morado pálido símbolo de la clara atmósfera que le envolvía.

Estaba solo, todos sus compañeros dormían plácidamente en sus cuartos menos cierto peliverde que fue a pasar la noche a dormir junto a su arqueóloga. Bueno, eso es lo que creía él.

-¿Tienes mucho Frío?- le dijo una voz proveniente de detrás de su espalda. El moreno volteó a ver una figura que se le hacia presente, nada más reconocerla reaccionó.

-Nami ¿que haces despierta a estas horas de la mañana? ¿No deberías estar descansando en la cama?

-No puedo dormir- le mintió- prefiero estar contigo. A demás quería preguntarte una pregunta- La navegante estaba sentada a su lado y había envuelto a Luffy con una manta grisácea que llevaba para taparse del frío.

-¿Qué pregunta quieres hacerme?

-Bueno cuando estábamos con Yuiky, estabas bastante cabreado, pero eso no es lo que me impacto ¿Cuál es esa promesa que tienes con una persona que están importante para ti? ¿Es la promesa que le hiciste a Shanks, es esa?

-Bueno la primera que dije si que me refería a la de Shanks. Pero la segunda…

-¿La segunda qué? ¿Es hacía alguien que te importa mucho?

-Se lo prometí a una persona, que nunca la dañaría, que nunca haría que perdieras tú sonrisa, que siempre serías feliz con nuestras aventuras y con tus compañeros. Que no te pasaría nada malo que siempre te protegería.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A quién le…?- la pelirroja no pudo terminar su pregunta porque los labios de Luffy estaban impidiendo a los de ella moverse. Estaba completamente anonadada su capitán se había movido ¿para besarla? No podía razonarlo casi ni su propia mente. Luffy se había movido tan rápido que había cogido por sorpresa a la navegante. El beso fue primero suave pero después, se intensificó cuando la navegante pudo responder a la acción del chico. Tardaron más de un minuto y medio hasta que no pudieron contenerse las ganas de respirar aire, que tuvieron que separarse después de eso.

-¿Eh… Luffy?- quería obtener alguna respuesta ante tal acción.

-Nami… llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el momento apropiado para hacer esto.

-¿Pero Luffy, tú comprendes que significa esto?

-No demasiado, pero un impulso en mi interior, estaba deseando sacarlo a la luz. Nami…- repetía su nombre como si la extrañara- te he añorado mucho durante estos dos últimos años, la añoranza de volver a ver tus ojos, tu carácter, a ti, Nami. He esperado demasiado tiempo, que no quería separarme de ti en ningún momento. Que creía que esto era un sueño pero cuando te veía en la cubierta del barco con tu cabello anaranjado- le toco unos mechones de cabello que le caían de los hombros-Me inundaba una felicidad que no se puede describir con palabras, que solo las entendía mi corazón y que yo no pude ignorar como un mero recuerdo. Porque te amo y te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Luffy- por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el corazón mando la respuesta a la mente como si una persona echara una carta al buzón de correos para transmitirla al exterior mediante el cartero- Luffy… Yo también deseé que este momento llegará, pero lo veía como algo imposible pero ahora…- esbozó una sonrisa- se que es real. Yo también te quiero Luffy- se abalanzó hacía el y le robó un beso de los labios de Luffy- Y me quedaré contigo esta noche.

-No debes descansar- dijo el moreno preocupado.

-Tú eres la cura de mi enfermedad. Teniéndote a mi lado me reconfortas y me proteges- El moreno al ver la mirada de la pelirroja al ver que no cesaba cedió, la cogió entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos acurrucados entre tela gris.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano incluidos Luffy y Nami que se sonrieron cuando se vieron las caras el uno al otro sabiendo que eso no era un sueño, eso ya era parte de la realidad. Y se dieron un pequeño beso antes de que sus compañeros les vieran.

-Buenos días- saludaron a sus compañeros que salieron de sus camarotes.

-Buenos días a vosotros también- sonreía pícara Robín- seguro que habréis pasado buena noche.

-¡Robín!- le dijo la pelirroja sonrojada- Ya me encuentro mejor Chopper- dijo al renito que le veía preocupado- Venga me encargare de los rumbos no hay que perder tiempo- se miro a la muñeca al ver que la tenía más ligera que otras veces- ¿Eh? ¿Y mi log pose?

-Toma, navegante. Te lo cogí para que no nos fuéramos del rumbo.

-Gracias Robín- lo cogió con las dos manos. Luffy se dirigió a la cabeza del león y con su poder de la akuma no mi cogió a Nami para atraerla a él.

-Luffy se más delicado, podía haberme caído al agua- Todos los demás se fueron a hacer sus cosas de por la mañana y los habían dejado a ellos dos solos. Aunque Sanji lo hizo a regañadientes.

-No podía resistirme a no tenerte cerca- solo le vasto una sonrisa para obtener el perdón de la navegante.

-Luffy al final no me contestaste a la pregunta de anoche ¿A quién le hiciste esa promesa?- le insistió la pelirroja.

-Me dijo que no lo contará. Pero le hice una promesa a Genzo donde nunca haría que perdieras la sonrisa y que siempre te protegería y solo se una manera para cumplir esas dos cosas ¿Nami…

-¿Si?- dijo algo atónita.

-¿Quieres ser mi reina de los piratas, en este mundo y en todos los próximos?

-Que tonto. ¡Pues claro que lo que quiero!- le dio oro pequeño beso aunque breve, fue muy tierno y dulce. Luffy le puso el sombrero encima de su cabeza y con un grito igual que el primero que dijo al salir de Shabondy informó a sus nakamas.

-¡RUMBO A LA SIGUIENTE ISLA!-Solo que esta vez no estaba subido el solo a la cabeza del león le acompañaba la futura reina de los piratas. Más precisamente su reina y irremplazable reina de los piratas.

El barco se puso en su dirección acordada, alejándose cada vez más hasta perderse en el horizonte como un punto negro. Pero no es un único punto negro, es el barco del que va a ser futuro rey de los piratas.

FIN…

* * *

Jo al final lo he terminado (Carita de tristeza mientras no aguanto las lágrimas)

Bueno pero espero q les haya gustado muxo. Y quiero saber si les gusto también este capítulo. Es cierto q m salió una historia típica d los mugiwaras, con su enemigo y todo pero m gustan muxo las historias de ellos. Gracias Oda x tener esa mente tan brillante.

Últimas respuestas a los últimos reviews.

A laugerid: Q tal nakama? Gracias por apoyarme en todo mi fanfic desde el primer capítulo. Siempre cuesta empezar al principio pero luego todo va sobre ruedas ¿no? Me dan muxa alegría tus reviews siempre me apoyan para escribir. Espero q t haya gustado el ZoRo q he puesto, a mi me ha parecido bonito pero yo soy más buena para dar opinión sobre el LuNa. Bueno MIL GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! Y MUXOS ABRAZOS NAKAMA!

A anazoy23: Si era un muy desesperante Yuiky, aunque vi más desesperante el beso entre Nami y Luffy, parecía q no iba a llegar nunca, bueno pues ahí lo tienes, no se si habrá sido de lo más romántico q has visto pero es un pequeño LuNa romántico hasta el final. Decidí hacerlo así pero siempre tengo mil ideas más para un LuNa o un ZoRo aunque sea corto. Espero q t haya gustado muxo TAMBIÉN MIL GRACIAS Y MUXOS ABRAZOS PARA TI!

**COMO SIEMPRE Y COMO ACABO QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO, ME HAN LEÍDO Y COMENTAN. **

**Muxa alegría por tener una historia completa pero muxa pena por acabarla pero como puse en el título es el final de muchos.**


End file.
